World Of Our Own
by XOXODianaMeadeXOXO
Summary: Violet Roberts grew up an Orphan in England, She was alone in the world until befriended by the Pevensie children. When she is sent to stay with a family during the war she stumbles into an old wardrobe and into Narnia as well. Was she brought to Narnia by a mistake or is she somehow tied to the strange new land? Peter/OC (cover art by Bookfreak25)
1. Train Rides And Goodbyes

**World Of Our Own**

Chapter 1

* * *

_It was a peaceful night for most, but in the kingdom of Plevona it was anything but. The town was alive with terrified mournful yells and people bustling to get to their homes Past the small village sat a large stone castle. If had many tall towers and beautiful large windows. The grounds around the castle were covered with colourful flowers and lush deep green grass. Tall trees surrounded the castle and a winding road leading to large steel gates that separates the castle from the small kingdom below._

_ Soon the little village went quiet and all that could be heard were the crickets chirping. Everything was calm in the town but the castle was alive with noise. Screams of agony were echoing through the long empty corridors, bouncing off the stone walls. Torches cast a warm glow lighting the dark castle as the king raced towards the screams. _

_King Joseph beloved by his people and feared by everyone else. A legendary warrior his face reflecting the worry that he felt. She was early, they would have to execute this quickly. He stopped when he ran past a familiar centaur, the King noticed a look of panic on the young boys face._

"_How long Darrius?"He asked voice full of anxiety._

"_It'll be done within the hour,Your Majesty." The boy answered with a bow and the King nodded._

"_Good,she'll be here soon,we must hurry."The king said but the boy didn't know which one he was talking about. The baby or the witch? Before the man could ask, the King had started running towards his wife's eardrum bursting screams. They got warning that the White Witch was coming to Plevona tonight. She's killed almost every King and Queen in Narnia along with their people and anyone who fought back was turned to stone or worse. King Joesph wouldn't allow his people to die for him. He knew this was to be his wife and his last night. This is the only way._

_The king burst through the large oak doors and into his bedroom to see Nurses bustling around busily. He saw his wife laying on the bed sweat glistening on her skin and her long golden hair pulled into a messy bun. She emitted another scream than a look of pure determination washed over her beautiful face._

"_Darling,we must hurry."Joesph told his wife walking to the side of the bed.._

"_I know."She gasped out and grabbed his hand squeezing it tightly. A few seconds later an ear piercing scream filled the room, but it wasn't the Queen's._

_Nelvia slumped into the bed as the nurses wrapped the baby in a warm pink blanket with the word Violet embroidered on the side. They hadn't no idea what the baby's gender would be so they had two blankets made just in case._

"_It's a girl."One of the nurses announced and the Queen began sobbing mournfully. Joseph scooted closer and held his wife tightly._

"_It's not fair."The Queen managed to gasp out between sobs." She's so little."_

"_I know but it's the only way. This is her only chance."Joesph said what the Queen already knew."She'll come back and all will be right."He said faith in the baby bundled in the pink blanket growing by the second. He watched as the nurses cleaned off his little girl and was dreading having to let her go._

"_Would you like to hold her?"One of the nurses asked bringing the little pink bundle over. The Queen stopped crying and nodded reaching out for her. The nurse passed the Princess to her mother and left the room to give them a moment._

"_She's perfect."Nelvia said proudly and the King nodded in agreement. The young Princess had fair golden hair and big blue eyes with a cute button nose and rosy cheeks._

"_Yes she is."He agreed finally. He knew they must hurry,he needs to get to the other end of the castle."Love,it's time."He informed his wife who held onto the baby tighter. She craned her neck towards him and looked into his deep blue eyes with her sorrow filled mud coloured orbs. _

"_What if she never comes back?" She asked fearfully._

"_You have to have faith. We spoke to Aslan and he assured she'll be back."He said feeling confidence flow through him at the thought of the magnificent golden lion._

"_I don't want to let her go."Nelvia whispered littering the princess's face with light kisses._

"_Nor do I."The King admitted."But we have to do what's best for her."When the words left his mouth the Queen took a deep breath. She carefully handed their baby to her husband's awaiting hands. The King looked grief stricken looking down at the beautiful baby girl in his arms. The Queen began sobbing loudly and it was breaking his heart. As much as he wanted to stay he must get going._

_The king stood holding his daughter a mixture of determination,protectiveness and love on his handsome face. He walked over and pulled the heavy oak door open. A few nurses scurried in to try and comfort the hysterical Queen but it was pointless. She was loosing everything tonight and there was no way to stop it. Joesph looked at his wife for what would probably be the last time. She was right,this isn't fair but the White Witch will pay one day._

_The king tore his eyes away from his wife and started to race down the corridors for the second time tonight. As he ran the cries of his wife became more distant and were replaced by the repetitive sound of his feet hitting the floor as he ran. The baby cooed and the King couldn't help but smile at the adorable sound._

_ He ran past many workers who stopped to try and see the Princess but he couldn't slow down. He heard some rejoicing as he passed calling out that they had a Princess. As much as he would love to celebrate there was not a second to waste._

_He was half way there when he heard shouts of fear and pure agony. She's here!_

_Joesph pulled his sword from it's sheath expertly and quickly resumed running. The speed he was going made Violet cry out in fear but he ignored the baby's cries and kept going. As he turned a corner he came to a quick stop, he was met with two large murderous looking minotaurs. They each were holding sharp axes and dressed head to toe in steel armour._

_They both suddenly charged forward yelling a battle cry. One of the creatures swung his axe but the king skillfully blocked it with his sword. Joesph brought his leg up and kicked the beast to the ground. He was about to finish him when a suddenly a loud scream echoed through the castle. The scream was high pitched and enraged the King. He looked down and saw blood dripping down Violet's little neck her face was beet red as she wailed out. A sadistic laugh caught joseph's attention, his head snapped up and saw t__he other Minotaur laughing with pride on his face and fresh blood on his axe. Rage coursed through the new father and the Minotaur was quickly pushed back and tumbled to the ground. Joesph brought his sword down and stabbed the minotaur through it's chest killing him instantly. It's partner looked outraged before it jumped back to it's feet and came barrelling forward. The king guided his sword through the air and the blade slashed through the monster's arm._

_The beast was stronger than his friend. He manged to block the sword the second time the King tried to stab him . The minotaur quickly brought his axe forward slashing the King's shoulder deeply. Joesph stumbled back but quickly steadied didn't make a sound, just stood there shocked. Blood came pouring out of the fresh wound and the halls were soon filled with an amused cackle from his opponent. He gripped his sword tightly and took a risk by throwing it forward with all his strength._

_The sword went hurdling towards the beast who barley had time to blink before it lodged itself into it's neck. The beast's body tensed up as crimson liquid gushed from it's throat. A loud thump was heard as the Minotaur's lifeless body fell to the ground._

_Joesph smiled slightly before running over and pulling his sword out of the creature's dead body. He quickly checked on violet and saw it was a shallow cut,it would leave a scar but she'd be fine._

_He started running toward where he had to be, leaving a trial of blood behind him. The baby might not have a fatal wound but he did. He was feeling the effects of major blood loss but didn't allow himself to slow down, he had no other options._

_Finally he saw the large white door he'd been thinking of. He burst through the door and saw the guards lower their raised weapons._

_He stumbled swiftly over to the large wardrobe sitting in the middle of the empty room. One of the craftsman pulled open the doors and the king dropped to his knees exhausted. He pressed a loving kiss to violet's warm forehead and chuckled when he heard her coo in response. He pulled away and saw her curious ocean blue eyes looking into his. She reached her little hands up and felt his face as he looked at her utterly heartbroken. He didn't want to let her go but he had no choice. If he didn't she'd die,this is the only way, but knowing that didn't make this any easier._

"_You are perfect."He whispered softly pressing another kiss to her forehead. _

_Suddenly everyone in the room froze when a bang echoed. There was suddenly loud exited,joyful cheering outside the door. The king placed the baby in the back of the wardrobe. Before he could pull away Violet wrapped her little fingers around the King's index finger and a tear rolled down his cheek._

"_Your Majesty,it is know or never."A guard informed him and he nodded sadly._

"_Be brave my darling."The king whispered before pulling away from his daughter and closed the door tightly. The warlock Aslan had sent walked over and started muttering the incantation for the spell. You could see a flash of white light spilling out of the wardrobe. The King nearly ripped the doors off hoping it had worked. A victorious smile formed on his face when he was the now empty wardrobe. She's safe and he can breath again._

_Suddenly the doors flew open and she walked in followed by a few of her soldiers. The White Witch. Some say she's beautiful but Joseph didn't see it. Any physical beauty she had was destroyed by the evil that resided inside in her cold heart._

"_The brave King Joesph,we meet at last. I already had the pleasure of meeting your lovely wife."She said maliciously and her group of minions cackled and cheered happily. Intense sadness filled the King at the thought of his wife. Without his wife and child he did not want to live."And where is the child?"She asked looking around the room._

"_Somewhere you'll never find her."The King said happily. The witch's face twisted into a look of anger."But don't worry she'll be back one day."He said and everyone in the room knew it was a threat._

"_I look forward to it."Jadis said with a gleeful look that made Joesph sick."Lets move this along shall we?"She asked but before he could answer she angrily raised her staff and whipped it through the air. A white light flashed and the King was turned to stone before a sword from his men could be raised._

** *********15 years later************

I was currently sitting on a bench in the train station. Trains were rushing past me making my blonde hair dance in the wind much to my annoyance. There are people hurrying to get to wherever they're going. Most people are hurrying these days,with the war no one can sit still to long. I was stuck though. I was completely consumed in my books and folders of research. I have to find them.

"Any luck?"Peter asked making me jump slightly. I didn't even hear him walking over. He chuckled lightly at me as sat on the bench next to me. I've known Peter for a few for years now. I go to school with his sisters and am in the same class as Susan.

"No."I sighed not looking up to meet his kind deep blue eyes. I had the tendency to get lost in them from time to time."It's like they never existed."I said finally looking up and meeting his eyes. Butterflies the size of dragons took flight in my stomach. I've liked him since before I even met him. Most girls at my school have crushes on him and speak of him constantly. He doesn't seem to notice any of them or maybe he just doesn't care. I am too scared to act on my crush. I don't have a lot of people who care about me and I don't want to loose him if he doesn't feel the same way.

I grew up in St. Mary's Home For Girls in the heart of the city. It isn't a horrible place or anything by any means. It's just that no kid wants to grow up in an orphanage. We're taken care of so I can't really complain. Other orphans have it much worse so I make sure to count my blessings.

I was told when I was younger that my parents left me there. That they actually found me crying in some wardrobe. I grew up hearing all of these different scenarios. That they couldn't afford to raise a child or that they thought I'd be better off,but I know better. But yet I have this yearning inside of me to find them. To get the answer to the question I've been wondering for my entire life...why? So that's what I'm doing. I don't know if I even want to find them honestly. They could be dead or completely horrible but I feel like I need to know regardless.

I felt Peter take one of the books out of my hands and start looking through it thoroughly. The nuns who run St. Mary's gave me these books to look through. Records and such but I haven't found anything. I've gone to every library in the city but they seemed to have never existed. No wedding licence,death certificate not even a birth certificate,Nothing. The only thing I have is a baby blanket with my name on it.

"They couldn't have just disappeared" Susan said walking over to us. I looked up at my dear friend. The other kids at my school don't talk to us orphans. It's like they think it's contagious or something. I had come to terms with the fact that I was to go to school and pretend like I didn't exist. To say I was surprised when Susan came up and talked to me is an understatement. We became fast friends,she is my first and best friend. I met her dark blue eyes filled with compassion. Susan was a logical person but she went against everything she believed to help me look for my parents. She thinks it's like finding a needle in a hay stack and who I am has nothing to do with who I came from.

"No,it's like they never existed."I told her and she looked at me with a questioning look. I saw Edmund and Lucy join Susan. They were Susan and Peter's younger siblings. I like Lucy she's a sweet girl. I don't mind Edmund he can be a bit of a pain sometimes though. I could feel peter's eyes on me and saw Edmund roll his eyes at something. I didn't really care though, that boy always does that. I looked back down at the book in my hands and tried to distract myself from the blush creeping up my cheeks from Peters gaze.

"Why do you care about them?They obviously don't care about you?"Edmund asked in a bored tone and I felt a pang in my heart. My heart dropped into my stomach at the thought.

"ED!"Peter scolded angrily from beside me. Edmund just rolled his eyes at his older brother again. Every orphan has that thought in the back of there head. We all hope it isn't true but sometimes it is. You always hope that your parents are dead and couldn't be with you or that one day they'd walk through the front door and take you away from all this. I knew better than that,my parents gave me up,end of story. I felt tears prickling my eyes so I shoved my books back into my bag and stood up.

"Don't listen to Edmund,he doesn't think before he talks."Peter said rising from his seat as well. He handed me the book in his hands and I nodded not meeting his eyes.

"I gotta go."I muttered as I was walking away I heard Susan and Peter scolding Edmund angrily.

I passed grief stricken mother's weeping because they had to send their children away. I wondered if my parents would do that for me,I doubt it. I ran over to where the children from the orphanage were standing. The nuns were making sure that they were okay and had everything they needed.

"Violet,there you are."Sister Gemma exclaimed running over to me."Here is your ticket and the name of the couple you'll be staying with."She handed me an envelope."Please watch out for the children on the train." She pleaded before walking over to assist Sister Eleanor with something.

The whistle from the train grabbed everyone's attention,it was time to go. I felt shaking little arms wrap around my waist. The arms were too short to go all the way around me. I turned and saw Brooke standing there with her warm brown eyes wide and a look of terror written on her sweet face. Brooke is a little girl from the orphanage. Her parents died in a car crash when she was just a baby. I bent over and picked her up, she clutched onto me for dear life. She's only six but this would be scary at any age.

"It's okay."I told her but she just hugged me tighter. I always look out for her,she's just so small. The thing about the orphanage is that all of the kids look out for one another,It's nice,we're kind of like a family.

"It is time to board!"Sister Gemma announced and led us to the trains. We all filed on and took our seats. The younger kids went to the windows to say goodbye to the nuns. Brooke crawled onto my lap and cuddled into me. I smiled down at the little girl hoping she's heading somewhere nice. I knew it'd be a long ride so I took out one of my books and scowered the pages for any trace of my parents.

As the train ride dragged on more and more children filed off. I knew Brooke's stop was next and I dreaded it. She was currently asleep on my lap. She looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake her. I decided to let her sleep until we actually get to her stop.

I felt someone watching me so I looked up and was met with Peter's deep blue eyes. He was on the other side of the train with his siblings. He had a ghost of a smile on his face. This is probably really hard on him,having to take care of his brother and sisters. His eyes were looking into mine and I felt nervousness run through my body. I broke eye contact and looked down at the book in my hands. I could feel my heart pounding fast,it wouldn't surprise me if everyone on the train could hear it.

Dread filled me when the wheels of the train screeched. I took a deep breath before gently shaking Brooke awake. She looked up at me in confusion than she realized why I had woken her.

"I don't want to."She whispered softly and I sighed.

"You have to. It'll be alright,I bet the people you're staying with will be really nice."I said hoping with every cell in my body that I was right. She slowly climbed off my lap and I stood up. I handed her the bag the nuns had packed for her. She held onto my hand as I walked her to the door. I glanced out and saw a large group of people waiting for the children they're housing. I kneeled down and Brooke hugged me tightly,I sighed wrapping my arms around the small girl.

A high pitched whistle blew and I pulled away. I looked out and saw an younger couple waiting patiently. Brooke looked at them too,she had an unreadable look on her face.

"They look nice."I said and she nodded. I stood up and opened the door,she gingerly walked over to the couple who greeted her kindly. I smiled glad that she'd be alright before walking back to my seat. I decided to open my envelope with the name of the family I'll be with. I carefully pulled out the white envelope with my name written neatly on the front. I tore off the top and slipped out the piece of paper.

"The Gennings."I whispered the contents of the paper to myself. My stop wasn't next but the one after that. I looked up to see Peter and Susan trying to make Lucy feel at ease and Edmund was watching with an annoyed expression. I decided not to go over,I don't want to interrupt. The main reason is I don't want to say goodbye,I'm not good at it.

Time ticked by as we rode along on the train. I don't even know how much time has past at this point but my time on the train was coming to an end. It was my stop next and I felt anxiety coursing through me. The anxiety magnified when the train came to a screeching stop. I took another deep breath and stood. I reached up to get my bag but someone beat me to it.

"I got it."Peter told me. How did he know it was my stop?How did he even get over here so fast? I watched as he easily took my bag down and set it down next to me.

"Thanks."I said in a quiet voice and Peter smiled.

"Good luck."He told me seriously and I smiled.

"You too,see you later."I told him grabbing my bag and walking to the door. I pushed the door open and walked down the stairs. I looked back at the train and saw Lucy and Susan waving sadly. I put a fake smile on my face and waved back with false confidence. The train whistled one last time and rushed away taking my only friends in the world with it. I walked forward and saw two couples waiting patently. One couple was older,maybe late sixties and the others were surround by children and looked pretty young. I saw another girl, a little older than me walking towards the couples. I didn't know which ones were the Gennings so I looked between the couples trying to decide who looks more like a Gennings. Before I could decide the older lady walked towards us.

"Who are you with dear?"She asked me and I looked at the other girl who looked too nervous to speak.

"The Gennings."I announced with what little bravery I had. I don't know why I feel so scared maybe it's because of the unknown of this. Living in the middle of nowhere with people I've never met, not knowing if I'll ever see the ones I care about again.

"That's us,come along."The older man told me kindly and I did as he said. The older woman put an arm around my shoulder when I reached her. Her husband grabbed my bag and led us to a nice looking car.

"You can call me Marie,that's my husband Jeffery."The woman said warmly and I became more at ease."What's your name?"She asked and I wondered if they were told anything about us.

"Violet."I answered and she smiled.

"That's a pretty name."She commented and I smiled.

"Thank you."I said politely as we reached the car. Jeffery put my bag into the trunk and opened the door for me. I thanked him and slipped inside. They seem really nice,I just hope the others from the orphanage are shown this much kindness. And the Pevensies as well,I'm sure they will. Sister Eleanor always says during tragedies most people show great humanity towards one another. I just hope she's right.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you guys think. I love getting feedback and it helps me write. xxEmily**


	2. Settling In And Strange Incounters

Chapter 2

**Thanks to Lucy Greenhill for following and reviewing xoxo :)**

* * *

The drive to the Gennings house was quiet. I was curiously watching the landscape passing by the window,or we passing it by.I've never been out of the city so this was like a whole new world. I've never seen so much green in one place before. I heard the Gennings both chuckling lightly at my eagerness to see everything we were passing. We passed by a nice looking town. The streets were lined with little shops and restaurants. I felt excitement brewing in me when I saw a cinema, I've only been to the movies once before. It was for Susan's thirteenth birthday I hope I get to visit sometime. A few minutes after we passed by the town we came to a stop. I pushed the car door open and jumped out onto the gravel covered driveway.

I walked closer to get a better look at the house. It was a small cottage with a red shed standing next to it. The house was painted a sunny yellow but the years have warn on the colour slightly, the windows were decorated with lively red shutters. The yard was covered in lush green grass and there are colourful flower beds laying under the row of open windows.

I jumped slightly when I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. I looked over to see Marie smiling at me happily. She started guiding me to the house,Jeffery jogged passed us with my bag and unlocked the rounded bright red door.

Once I stepped through the doorway I took in the was open and airy with tall ceilings and the walls were painted a warm beige. You could see a small kitchen in the back of the house and a round table with four chairs placed around it from the doorway. There was a warm fire roaring in the brick fire place casting a golden glow over the cozy looking living room. Jeffery walked into the room coming from a hallway I didn't even notice yet.

"Let me show you to your room."Jeffery said kindly and I nodded and followed him down the hallway. As we walked we passed two doors. One was open and I saw it was a small bathroom and I guessed the second door was their bedroom. We eventually came to a stop at the end of the hallway in front of the third and final door. Jeffery pushed it open and gestured for me to go inside. I complied and walked in but he stayed standing outside of the room.

"I'll let you get settled than?"He asked not sure if I needed anything.

"Yes thank you."I said and he smiled before shutting the door and I heard him walk back down the hallway. I looked at the bedroom where I'd be staying for..well I'm not sure how long I'll be here. The room was painted a pale blue and the dark wood floors that ran through the main part of the house continued in here. There was a decent sized bed covered in white blankets and pillows pushed against a wall. That wall also had a window which was open and dressed with white curtains which danced as a warm breeze blew in. I noticed a small desk pushed into a corner on the other side of the room. A tall wardrobe towered over everything else in the room. I walked over to it taking in the beautifully crafted piece. I ran my fingers over the detailed flowers carved into the smooth oak doors. I saw my luggage sitting next to the wardrobe. My eyes scanned the room making sure I didn't miss anything. This is the nicest room I've ever stayed in. Back in the city I shared a room with all of the girls in the orphanage. An exited smile broke onto my face at the thought of not having to share this with anyone else.

I walked over to the Wardrobe and pulled the doors open. It was huge I won't have enough clothes to fill even half of it. A feeling I've never experienced before flowed through me as I looked into the wardrobe. I can't describe it longing, familiarity and warmth were a few words that don't even come close to describe how I felt. How could someone feel that about a wardrobe?I shrugged the feeling off and started to unpack what little belongings I had.

It had been a few hours since I had arrived at the house. The sun was beginning to set and darkness seeped in through the window bringing a bone chilling breeze with it. I swiftly walked over and shut the window trying to preserve some of the warmth from earlier. I was searching through the same pages I've read a million times. I was starting to get frustrated. How can there be no record of them?Where did they go and why did they leave me behind?I need answers but it seems like I wont be getting them anytime soon.

A light knock on the door broke me out of my depressive thoughts. I walked over and pulled the door open to be met with the kind face of Marie.

"I thought you might be hungry."She said holding up a bowl filled with beef stew and a small plate with a few slices of bread smeared in butter. My stomach grumbled as the smell flooded my nose.

"Thanks."I said and she walked into the room. She carefully set the steaming stew and hearty bread on the desk than turned to me.

"Do you need anything dear?"She asked looking around the room to see if I needed anything. Her eyes focused in on the books sprawled out on the bed.

"No thank you."I said politely,she smiled seemed curious about me. I would be too,a girl you never met before is suddenly living in your house.

"I'm going into town tomorrow morning and was wondering if you'd like to join me?"She asked. I looked over at the books spread out on the bed and wondered if I should stay and keep looking. It'd be rude to say no and lock myself in this room for the second day in a row.

"I'd love to."I said deciding to be a good guest. Marie beamed at me before walking to the door.

"Good,sleep well dear."She told me before walking through the doorway closing the door quietly behind her. Once I was alone I sighed deeply. I walked over to the bed and started packing up the books and placed them in the wardrobe for safe keeping. After that was taken care of I walked over to the desk and dug in.

The food was delicious and I didn't realize how hungry I actually was. The warm stew warmed me up instantly and the fresh bread was soft and warm. After I finished eating I was so full I didn't think I could move an inch. I stood up anyway and walked to the bed, I was exhausted. I pulled the excessive amount of blankets down revealing the white sheets with little roses on them. I tiredly stripped my clothes off and changed into a night gown I had left out from when I was unpacking. I folded my clothes and set them into the hamper in the wardrobe. After that was done I crawled into the comfortable looking bed. I sighed happily as my skin hit the soft warm sheets. I switched off the lamp that sat on a little table beside the bed and the room was consumed by darkness. I tossed and turned in the bed until I found a comfortable position. It didn't take long before I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke from a thrilling dream but the second my eyes fluttered open I forgot whatever adventure my imagination dreamt up. Warm rays of golden light spilling in through the window and the smell of fresh bread in the air. I decided to listen to my stomach and pulled myself out of the warm bed. I quickly made the bed and ran to the wardrobe. I pulled the doors open and pulled out the first dress I saw. It went to me knees and was a deep blue with a silver sash under the bust. I pulled on navy coloured stockings and slipped into black dress shoes. I saw a dark red ribbon pocking out of the pocket on my suitcase so I grabbed it quickly. I split my hair into two sections. I tied the ribbon into a bow around the top section and let the second cascade down my back in golden waves. The nuns always say to make the best first impression possible so I decided to listen for once. I briskly walked into the main part of the house following the mouth watering sent.

The house looked the same as it did yesterday the only difference was the windows were now closed. I looked out of the windows and saw Jeffery tending to the flower beds looking content. I heard a clang and my head snapped to the kitchen where I saw Marie taking a golden loaf of fresh bread from the oven. She looked a bit surprised to see me but quickly covered it up with a warm smile.

"Good morning dear. Are you hungry?"She asked bustling around the kitchen already making me breakfast regardless of my answer.

"Sure."I said as she set down a plate of eggs,bacon and a glass of orange juice on the table. She acted like it was nothing but no one has ever done this for me before. Back home you take care of yourself. If you didn't cook you didn't eat, plain and simple.

Once I sat down Marie walked back into the kitchen and took the fresh bread from the pan and sliced put it into a basket before setting the pan in the sink. She picked up a plate and waddled over to the table. I watched as she set down the plate on the table along with the basket. I watched amused as the older woman continued with her rushing, like she was on a deadline or something. I turned in my seat as she ran over to the front door and shouted at Jeffery to come inside. I turned in my seat again as she quickly dashed into the kitchen grabbing another plate and brought it to the table. This time she sat down, and was panting heavily from her earlier activities. I wondered if she always did this or if it was because of me. I was thankful she left a chair between us giving me a comfortable distance.

"Tuck in dear."She ordered finally catching her breath and I happily complied. Marie was a wonderful cook,I've probably eaten more since being here than a I would have ever eaten back home."Oh that man!" Marie exclaimed breaking the comfortable silence making me jump. I watched her curiously as she pushed her chair back and stood up. I watched her jog to the door for the second time this morning.

"Jeffery Michael Gennings,get in here this instant!"She screeched from the front door. I heard a loud thud than saw an annoyed Jeffery covered in soil from head to toe walking around the corner of the house muttering to himself furiously. I struggled to contain my laughter as he started to rub his head and glared up at his wife.

"I'm busy!You're going to wake the whole town if you don't shut up!"He yelled back angrily.

"Oh you old foul,the flowers aren't going anywhere. Come inside and eat."She countered quickly not phased by what Jeffery had said.

"Violet isn't even up yet,I'll come in when she does!" He announced turning to go back to his flowers.

"She's at the table."Marie continued to scream and Jeffery stopped. I wondered if their neighbours were used to this kind of thing.

"She is?Well you could have said that sooner."I heard Jeffery say before walking towards the door. I look a sip of my juice not looking away from the scene in front of me. I didn't want to miss anything.

"You can't come inside like that!You're filthy,hose yourself off first,I just mopped in here."She said and I heard her husband grunt in response. Marie shut the door tightly and walk back to the table looking as if nothing had happened."He'll be in soon."She told me and started eating her breakfast happily. That was strange,I've never seen a couple argue that openly before. At first I found it shocking but now it's kind of amusing."Eat dear,you're skin and bones."Marie said snapping me out of my thoughts. I shrugged and dug back into my food.

Marie and I were almost half way finished our breakfast when Jeffery walked in the door with a look of slight annoyance. Marie was too busy telling me about where she'll be taking me when we go into town to notice him. Jeffery sat down in his chair and dug in quickly.

"Than I want to take you to my hair dresser."Marie said and Jeffery scoffed loudly.

"Why?So she can look like you?"He asked.

"Maybe,why wouldn't she want to?"Marie asked turning to her husband.

"Because she's a fifteen year old girl. I doubt she wants to look like an old hag."He said and I bit my tongue to keep my laughter in.

"You know nothing of beauty."She said fluffing her small white curls proudly like she was in a beauty pageant. Marie was a decent looking woman,she had tired looking brown eyes but a cheerful smile that lit up her pale round face.

"Obviously,I married you."He said and I looked at Marie worried that he had hurt her feelings.

"Shut up and eat you old nutter."She said unphased."You wouldn't know beauty if it hit you in the head."

"I happen to be sitting at the table with a beautiful girl at the moment."He said and Marie smiled flattered."And an old troll."He added and I pressed my lips together trying to hold in my laughter. Marie scolded him outraged and pretended to zip her lips.

"The silent treatment." Jeffery stated." There really is a God." He said triumphantly. After that Jeffery and I chatted about this and that. Every so often Marie would ask me to relay a message to her husband causing Jeffery to roll his eyes.

I felt Marie's eyes watching my every move as I finished my breakfast. The second I set my fork down Marie jumped up from her seat and ran into he kitchen. I watched her baffled but Jeffery captured my attention and began explaining the proper way to plant a bulb. Apparently it was a tricky task. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Marie walking over to the table with something in her hands.

"Here you go dear."Marie said suddenly making me jump. How did she get over here so fast. She moves so quickly for any age. She started piling scrambled eggs onto my plate.

"Oh uh that's okay."I said trying not to be rude,but I was full. She however didn't listen and kept scooping food onto my plate.

"Leave the girl alone, Marie." Jeffery said coming to my rescue and Marie stopped and looked at him.

"She's as skinny as a twig."Marie said as if I wasn't sitting right here. I guess her silent treatment is over now.

"She's fine,if she eats the way you do we'll have to roll her out of the house."He said and Marie glared at him.

"The way I eat?If she eats the way you do we'll have to get a helicopter to air lift her out of here."Marie countered and Jeffery rolled his eyes. Marie seemed to listen though and took my plate away and Jeffery continued picking my brain on different plants.

After that eventful breakfast Marie and I walked into town while Jeffery returned to his beloved garden. Marie said that it only took a ten minute walk to get to town. I was happy to walk though,gives me a chance to take in the scenery. The air out here is different,it's crisp and the feeling was more relaxed. In the city everyone is rushing to get somewhere,but out here people are just enjoying the day. Marie was rambling on about some lady named Emmeline Spencer,I'm guessing they're not friends. The way Marie speaks of the woman makes her sound positively dreadful.

We had been walking for a while and I was about to ask how much further when I caught a glimpse of the town. There were little shops lining the streets and people shopping happily and stopping to talk to one another. This is definitely not the city.

"So dear how is your life back home?"Marie asked while we walked towards the busy little town. I didn't know what to or not to say. If she didn't know I wasn't going to bring it up.

"It's fine."I answered hoping that didn't sound too depressing.

"I"m sorry about your parents dear."She said placing her hand on my arm comfortingly.

"My parents?"I asked not sure what she knew.

"Yes I spoke with the woman who runs the orphanage. She told me you're looking for them."I sighed and rolled my eyes. Sister Eleanor will tell anyone and everyone our personal information.

"Yes but I don't think I'll find them anytime soon."I said clearly disappointed.

"I'm sure they did what they thought was best for you. It's a parents job to make the difficult decisions,and some of the time they turn out to be wrong. The most important thing is that you're healthy and safe."She told me in a motherly tone and I couldn't fight the smile that formed on my face.

"Do you have any children?"I asked curiously. She is far to nurturing to not be a mother.

"A son,Roger. He's fighting in the war."She said and I knew she was worried sick over him.

"You must be really proud of him. Not everyone is blessed with that much bravery."I said and Marie's face turned from concerned to a look of pride.

"Yes,I am. Very proud."She said as we made our way into town. I looked around and saw the plethora of different shops, people buzzing in and out of them happily. As we walked further into town I saw many of the people stop what they were doing to look at the new face in town,me. I looked at the ground nervously avoiding their intrusive looks.

Marie seemed to notice me looking at the ground shyly. She looked at me confused until she saw the crowd of people. If this wasn't so awkward I'd find it pretty funny. Marie grabbed my hand and lead me into a nearby shop. I breathed in deeply, I was happy to be away from all of those people. I don't mind crowds but when they all stop to stare at you it can be a bit nerve racking.

I looked up and saw we were in a book store. There were shelves upon shelves of books throughout the quaint little store. Marie walked up to the clerks desk and I took time to look around. I was shocked at how many books they were able to fit into this store,the amount of books seemed endless. I weaved in and out of the aisle looking at the different colours and shapes of the books. I was in the Poetry section when I saw a woman walking over to me.

"Hello."She said. The woman was beautiful. She was tall and slender,with long blonde hair that she had braided down her back. Her skin is as pale as snow and she looked at me curiously with ice blue eyes. Her stare sent shivers down my spine. Maybe it was the way she was looking at me,a mixture of curiosity and it almost seemed like envy. She looked at me like I was her prey,her smile was almost sadistic. Every cell in my body was telling me to run but I brushed it off. I was being silly,this is just a lady not some serial killer.

"Hello."I said politely after evaluating her. I was taught if you use your manners most adults will leave you alone. The older kids had taught me that back home. It's kept me out of a lot of trouble so far.

"I'm Emmeline Spencer."The woman said holding out her hand. So this was the woman Marie can't stand. She doesn't seem that bad.

"Nice to meet you,I'm Violet Roberts."I introduced myself shaking her hand gently. She nodded looking at me with a curious gaze.

"Such a beautiful girl,long golden hair and stunning deep blue eyes. Your skin is... flawless."She said looking me over."You are Perfect."She said with what seemed like great meaning but I didn't understand. No one has ever complimented me like this before but I didn't feel flattered I felt...naked. She looked almost like she was sizing me up.

"Thank you."I whispered slightly intimidated by the woman and the odd feelings I was getting from her.

"How do you know the Gennings?"She asked suddenly changing the subject. The way she asked sounded like she could couldn't care less about my answer.

"I was sent to stay with them during the war."I informed her and her eyebrow quirked in curiosity.

"Where are you from?"She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Fichley."I answered quickly. and she smiled knowingly,like she knew something I didn't. I was beginning to feel like I was on trial.

"Your parents won't miss you?"She asked with a look of remembrance on her face. Who is this woman and why is she so interested in me?

"I have no parents."I answered trying to wipe my voice of any emotion. She smiled when the words left my mouth. I'm starting to understand why Marie isn't so fond of this woman.

"So an orphan?"She asked and I nodded backing away from the woman slightly.

"I should get back to Mrs. Gennings."I said trying to excuse myself but the woman looked at me most would say with pity but it felt cold,there wasn't one ounce of emotion in her eyes.

"You poor thing."She said but I didn't believe her. I really didn't want to talk about this with a complete stranger. Let alone this woman,she had shown no sincerity."It must be so hard t-"

"Violet,there you ar- "Marie started saying while walking over to me but stopped when she saw who I was with."Emmeline...how are you?"She recovered quickly.

"Fine just getting to know our poor little Violet."She said starting to run her fingers through my hair,I pulled away quickly and walked over to Marie. I felt anger boiling inside of me. I'm not a pathetic helpless little child.

"Well we should get going,lot's more to see."She said and Emmeline smiled. Most would say it was a friendly smile but I thought it seemed a bit condescending.

"I'll see you around Violet."Emmeline said and It seemed again like there was another meaning behind it that I didn't understand.

The rest of our little trip was uneventful. We just looked around different shops and had tea at the bakery. My mind stayed on the strange encounter with Emmeline. There was something about her that I didn't like. She just seemed so cold.

* * *

**Review!Let me know what you guys think :)**


	3. Pocket Watches and The Impossible

Chapter 3

**Thanks to Dream Lightning for your lovely review and following/Favouriting! Also thanks to Bookfreak25 for making the cover art for this story. I hope you guys enjoy, happy reading!**

* * *

The days passed by and before I knew it I'd been staying with the Gennings for nearly a week and a half. The days tended to pass slowly but most of the time I've spent here has been enjoyable. I do miss the city and my friends but I knew it wasn't safe enough to go back yet. I like the slow pace out here,no one is rushing. It seems like time is standing still and you can enjoy it, back home I sometimes feel as though time is slipping through my fingers and there is never as many hours in the day to accomplish what I wanted.

I was currently lounging on the couch watching Marie and Jeffery in the middle of another argument about something or rather. I missed the beginning but so far I've pieced together that Marie moved Jeffery's pocket watch and now he can't find it. She denies ever touching the thing but Jeffery doesn't seem to believe her. I doubt the fight would be happening if the sun was out. It was a dreadful day,it was raining cats and dogs outside. Normally Jeffery would be out in his garden but the weather is too harsh for that. Every few minutes a loud rumble of thunder echoes and it almost feels like it's shaking the house. A few seconds later the sky will light up from a bolt of lightning than it starts all over again.

"Tell me where you put it!"Jeffery yelled at Marie outraged.

"I told you I didn't touch it,now go and do something,you're giving me a headache."Marie yelled back massaging her temples with her fingers.

"Well it didn't just walk away." He said incredulously.

"I haven't seen that watch in years. Why do you even need it?"She asked a thought that had been bouncing through my mind.

"It's mine and I want it. Where is it you old bag?"

"Where ever you left it,you oversized baby!"Marie yelled back matching Jeffery's anger. I was quickly growing bored of watching these two bickering. I rose to my feet and slipped out of the room without either of them realizing. I walked down the long hallway and into my room making sure to close the door behind me. I could still hear them but I couldn't make out what was being yelled. The sound of the rain against the window and the loud howls of the wind filled the room. The air was cold and moist so I walked over to the bed and wrapped a blanket around myself before switching on the wireless radio that was on the desk. The smooth music flowed from the speakers drowning out the noise from outside and the Genning's little spat. I sunk down to the floor and laid on my back string up at the ceiling. The hardness from the floor was surprisingly comfortable and the blanket kept me nice and warm. My eye lids grew heavier as I listened to the soft music that filled the room.

I blinked my eyes open and found myself looking up at the ceiling. The confusion disappeared when I remembered why I was on the floor of my room. My back felt stiff but other than that I felt well rested. I slowly sat up and looked around the room. The radio was now a man talking about the war enthusiastically,all traces of music about love and peace gone. I peered out the window and saw that it was getting pretty dark out but I could still hear rain drops hitting the glass of the window. I grabbed onto the desk chair and pulled myself to my feet. I stretched my arms up to help snap me out of my sleepy sate. After I was fully awake I glided over to the radio and switched it off,it's bad enough the war is happening I don't need to hear every little detail. I strained my ears but couldn't hear Marie and Jeffery yelling at each other anymore. The smell of something delicious was filling the air so I decided to go se what Marie was making. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:28,almost dinner time. I slept for three hours,I must've been tired. I shrugged off the blanket and tossed it onto the bed before walking to the door.

"Violet." I stopped all movement when I heard my name. It came from the room but no one else was in here. I turned my head and scanned the room but saw that I was all alone like I had suspected. I shook my head,I must be going stir crazy from being inside all day. I twisted the door knob and pulled the door open."Violet!"I heard again and spun around quickly. The voice belonged to a man,it sounded familiar but I couldn't place where I had heard it before.

"Hello?"I asked closing the door and walking to the centre of the room looking around nervously.

"Come home."I heard the deep voice say and my eyes widened. I was losing my mind,maybe this is just a dream."They need you."The voice added and my jaw dropped. What in the world is going on?

"Who's there?"I asked hoping that I didn't get an answer.

"Come back home,young one."The same voice said and I gulped. I shook my head and in one step was in front of the door again.I yanked it open again and rushed out of the room. I jogged down the hallway but stopped when I entered the main part of the cottage. I saw Marie in the kitchen chopping something up than adding it to the large pot on the stove. My eyes scanned the open room and saw Jeffery sitting on the couch reading a book looking completely lost in the whatever story he was reading. If they're out here who was in my room? That voice..it gave me goosebumps. Part of me wanted to go back to my room and investigate this but another part of me was telling me to stay out here. I didn't know what to do buy luckily my decision was made for me.

"Violet,are you alright dear?You look extremely pale."Marie observed and set down her knife. I felt my feet start walking over to her.

"I feel fine."I lied,I was going insane but I wasn't going to tell them that.

"Are you sure?"She asked pressing her hand against my forehead than my cheek trying to feel my temperature, "You don't have a fever."She said more to herself than me."Maybe you should go lay down for a while."Marie said and the thought of going back in my room made me feel anxious.

"Really,I feel fine."I assured her but she looked at me skeptically.

"If you're sure."

"I am."I assured her again hoping she'd let it go.

"Okay,dinner will be ready in a half hour."She informed me taking one last worried glance at me before going back to her cooking. She picked up her knife and resumed her chopping.

I walked into the living room and slumped down into the chair by the fireplace. I sighed when the warmth from the fire engulfed me. Jeffery didn't seem to notice me because his eyes stayed glued to the pages of his book. I sunk back in my seat and stared out the windows into the darkness. I zoned out thinking about that voice I had heard. Who was it?No one was in the room with me. Perhaps my mind was just playing tricks on me. I kept hearing the words it spoke echoing in my mind. _Come back home,they need you_. Who needs me?And why would I go back to Finchley,it'd be much too dangerous.

"Dinner is ready."Marie called from the table. Jeffery set his book down and jumped to his feet. Didn't she just say it'd be a half hour?I gazed up at the clock and saw that a half hour had passed. It felt like it had been barely five seconds."Violet dear."Marie said worriedly and I stood up and walked over to the table on wobbly legs. I slipped into my seat and my hands fell limply onto my lap. Jeffery offered me a slice of bread from the basket and I slowly accepted. I placed the bread on my plate and could sense two sets of curious eyes on me.

"Violet are you okay?"Jeffery asked and I looked up and met his concerned grey eyes.

"I'm just feeling a bit tired."I lied and Marie jumped up from her seat.

"I knew you looked pale. You go to bed and get some rest. I'll make you some chicken soup and bring it in later."Marie said striding over to me.

"Don't go out of your way."I told her not wanting to be a bother.

"It's not a problem dear."She assured me grasping her my arm and pulling me to my feet."Now just go to your room and lay down."She ordered me sternly and I didn't dare object. I nodded and she felt my forehead again."You're a bit warm now."She muttered to herself than led me down the hallway to my room.

When we entered the room everything looked the same as it did when I left it. I closed my eyes focusing but I didn't hear anything. Marie quickly led me to the bed and pushed me down onto it. She was acting like if I didn't lay down right away I'd drop dead. I decided not to battle her and just did as I was told.

I laid back in the bed and my head rested on the soft pillows. Marie pulled the blankets up to my neck than wrapped another around my feet.

"There you go nice and warm. Just take a little nap and I'll be in to check in on you later."She told me with a motherly smile on her face. I think she was just glad to be needed so I let her do what she wanted.

"Okay."I whispered and she sent me one last smile before scurrying out of the room muttering something about soup. I closed my eyes and snuggled down into the soft bed. Maybe I am sick. I thought deciding it was the only thing that made sense. I slowly felt myself drifting into a heavy sleep.

"Violet!"I jolted awake at the sudden yell. I sat up in the bed and looked around the room,I was alone. I felt my hair matted to my skin that was now drenched in a cold sweat. Bad dream perhaps?"Come home."A voice filled the room and I froze when I heard it,not again."It's time to return."The voice said and I looked around the room."They need you."

My eyes snapped to the wardrobe. It sounded like it was coming from the wardrobe. Is someone in the wardrobe? My first thought was to scream and go get Jeffery but I didn't want him to get hurt." Hurry, child." The voice said and I kicked the blankets off and crawled to the edge of the bed. I carefully stood up and narrowed my eyes at the large piece of furniture. Slowly I crept over to the wardrobe and looked up at it anxiously. I braced myself and took a deep breath before quickly pulling the doors open. To say I was shocked at what I found was an understatement.

Nothing, there wasn't anyone or thing in here. I let out a long breath that I'd been holding in and started to shut the door. I stopped my actions wen I heard another sound. It wasn't the voice again, it sounded like a birds cheep. I yanked the doors back open and leaned into the wardrobe to get a better look. Whatever there was in here I couldn't see it so I stepped into the wardrobe. I was standing in a wardrobe looking for a bird, I have lost my mind. I needed to prove to myself that I wasn't though so I walked deeper inside in search of the bird or whatever it was. I impatiently pushed some of my clothes out of the way, I don't have enough clothes to fill this ting but somehow they're getting in the way! I huffed after pushing the clothes away they're heavier than you'd I stepped forward I felt myself trip over something hat was laying on the floor. My body tensed when I hit the ground. Not to brace itself but because I fell onto something cold and wet. I slowly opened my eyes unsure of what I'd find. When I finally opened my eyes all I saw was white. I hesitantly reached down and scooped some of the white into my now shaking hand. This is completely insane, it's impossible. It was...

"Snow?"

* * *

**Review and tell me what you're thinking so far :)**


	4. Freezeing Cold and Talking Beavers

Chapter 4

**Thanks to Lucy Greenhill and Guest for their awesome reviews. Also to georgeweasleyluver4eva for following/Favouriting!Thanks to Blondieluver612 and lovely-butt for following. Happy Reading :)**

* * *

"Snow?"I said looking down at the cold white substance that was melting in my hand. I craned my head up and gasped at what I saw.

It was a forest,covered in a blanket of fluffy white snow. Am I dreaming?I wondered to myself. How can there be a forest in a wardrobe?I carefully pushed myself up to get a better look. I felt the snow shift under my feet and a freezing gust of wind blew making me shiver violently. My fingers and nose were becoming numb at a rapid speed. I turned around and saw the inside of the wardrobe standing there. I reached my hand in and grabbed my coat of of the hook. I decided to switch from my penny loafers to the winter boots I had brought seeing as I didn't know how long I would be away from home. After I slipped into my boots I started to feel a little warmer.

I looked up to the sky and saw it was a clear blue,not a cloud in the sky. How can that be?It was pouring rain back at the Genning's?I wondered if I should go back and forget this ever happened. Just chalk it up to temporary insanity,but something inside of me told me to keep going. So I did.

This place is huge!I can see far off mountains that seem to touch the sky. I was wandering around aimlessly not knowing where to go or what to do. I wrapped my coat around my body tighter when another freezing wind blew,the cold seeping through my thin jacket. I smiled as a flock of song birds flew over my head cheeping a happy little tune.I continued walking,I had no idea where I was going but for some reason I didn't care. I spun around when I heard a rustling behind me. Once I turned nothing was there,just some tree's. I shook it off and went back to my little walk. I saw a cliff nearby so I walked over to the edge to see the view.

It was beautiful. I saw millions of snow covered tree's lining the enormous mountains that I'd seen earlier. I felt something in me awaken as I looked over the icy landscape. I feel like 've been here before but that's not possible. I strained my ears but it was eerily quiet,like everything was too frozen to make a sound. It wasn't peaceful though it seemed more..sad. I think I should be getting back to the cottage. Marie would bring the soup into my room soon and she'll be furious when she see's I'm not in my bed. She'd probably have a heart attack if she saw me wondering around in a winter wonderland especially since she thinks I'm ill. I took one last look at frozen land before turning around to head back.

"VIOLET!"A familiar voice yelled and instinctively I spun around. As I turned my foot slid along a sheet of ice that was barely covered with a light layer of snow. I felt myself falling forward but I didn't hit the ground. An ear piercing scream erupted from my throat as I quickly hurdled through the air. I could hear my name being called but I was a little to busy falling to my death to see who the yells belonged to.

I finally hit the ground with a loud thud and pain spread through my body. The air was knocked out of my lungs and I was gasping desperately trying to fill them again. I heard the yelling of my name getting closer but I froze when I heard cracking beneath me.

Suddenly I fell through the hard ice into bone chilling water. The cold cut to my core leaving me shockingly numb. The cold engulfed me whole and I barely remembered what warm felt like. My eyes were getting heavy I assume I hit my head pretty hard when I fell. I tried to swim back up to the surface but I felt weighed down and panic coursed through my frozen body. I sank down to the bottom of the body of water and just sat there unable to move, was too cold. Until you felt it you couldn't possibly understand how cold this was.

My eyes snapped open when I felt something wrap around my arm and yank me up off of the ground. I was pulled against a warm solid chest. I felt a hand go to my cheek and gently force my head up. I struggled to open my eyes but when I did I saw a familiar face looking panicked and concerned.

Peter?What in the world is Peter Pevensie doing here?He pulled me closer to him and began swimming to the surface. As we broke through the surface and the icy wind hit my wet skin I shivered. Suddenly three hands grab my arms ripping me from Peter and setting me back onto solid ground. Something warm was suddenly wrapped around me but it did little to keep me warm. I heard my teeth clattering and my whole body had gone numb from the cold.

"We need to get her somewhere warm."I heard a voice say that I immediately recognized.

"Susan?"I managed to get out. I looked up and saw all four of the Pevensie children. Peter was soaked sitting on the ice across from me shivering his lips turning purple. Susan had on a dress while Edmund and Lucy wore large fur coats. I looked down and saw that I was now wearing one too and so was Peter but his was now soaked.

"I'll be warm at Mr. Tumnus's."Lucy told her and Susan nodded before pulling me to my feet.

"How far is it?"Susan asked and I saw Peter stand up and wrap his arms around his shivering form. I wanted to offer him the coat I had but knew he wouldn't take it. Peter was always extremely polite and I knew he'd insist I keep it on. Lucy,Edmund,Susan and Peter started walking so I followed them. Lucy and Edmund were up ahead while Susan had an arm around my waist guiding me along. I had so many questions I wanted to ask but decided to wait until we get to Mr. Tumnus's,whoever that is.

We came to screeching halt when Lucy stopped in her tracks. She was staring in horror at a little door to a house that looked to be carved into the bottom of a cliff. It looked like the door had been broken down.

"Lucy!"Susan yelled when Lucy raced to the house.

"Lu!"Peter yelled as we all ran after her. We stopped when we entered the small house. It looked like someone had ransacked it. There was furniture laying all over the floor which was covered in snow. Lucy looked heart broken as she looked around the destroyed house.

"Who would do something like this?"Lucy asked quietly. My eyes were looking around when they landed on a piece of golden coloured paper nailed to a post in the middle of all the rubble. I carefully walked forward to get a better look at the paper. My eyes scanned the paper and dread coursed through my body as I took in the words that were written. I felt someone walk up behind me and when I turned I saw Peter trying to read over my shoulder. I turned and reached up ripping the paper off of the post and handed it to him. I sent him a sad look hoping he understood this isn't going to be a happy letter.

"Fawn Tumus is hereby charged with high treason."Peter announced so everyone could hear. Susan walked over to us when Peter began reading. He shared a worried look with Susan and I before looking back to the paper."Against the imperial Majesty Jadis,Queen of Narnia. For comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim,Chief of the Secret Police. Long live the Queen."He finished and Susan grabbed it from his hands to look it over. So I'm guessing this place is called Narnia.

"Alright now we really should go back."Susan told everyone and I rolled my eyes at her responsible demeanor.

"What about Mr. Tumnus?"Lucy asked worry evident in her voice.

"He was arrested just for being with a human. I don't think there's much we can do."Susan told her but it didn't help Lucy calm down.  
"You don't understand do you?I'm the human. She must have found out he helped me."Lucy explained and Susan sighed.

"We have to do something."I said suddenly taking everyone by surprise, they all jumped a little hen I spoke. Lucy smiled up at me while Susan looked at me with wide eyes.

"Okay..."Peter said trying to think of a solution."Maybe we can call the police."

"These are the police."Susan shot down.

"Don't worry Lu,we'll think of something."Peter assured his younger sister.

"Why?"Edmund interrupted and we all looked over at him.

"What are you on about?"I asked,we have to help this Tumnus fellow.

"He's a criminal."Edmund explained and I scoffed.

"Well it's a stupid law."I said and he was about to counter when something cut him off.

"Psst!"All our heads shot to an open window where a little red bird sat on a tree branch.

"Did that bird just psst us?"Susan asked and Peter walked over to the door. We all followed him back outside to see what was going on.

The second we walked out the door the bird took off. I was about to suggest we go back inside seeing as I'm still freezing and I'm guessing Peter is as well but I stopped when I heard a noise. It sounded like a branch snapping and we all turned in the direction of the noise. It came from the forest and it could've been anything. Suddenly rustling was heard from the same direction and I saw Peter,Susan and Lucy grab onto one another. The noise stopped behind a large rock and we all looked in horror as we waited to see what it was.

I chuckled lightly when a dark brown beaver crawled out from behind the rock. It started crawling closer to us and I saw Susan looking at it in shock.

"It's..it's a beaver."Lucy said surprised.

"Here boy."Peter said holding out his hand. He clicked his tongue as he slowly made his way closer to the animal. I watched as Peter leaned over and put his hand right in front of the small animal's face.

"Well I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want."The beaver said standing on his back legs. There was a collective gasp after the beaver spoke,well because a beaver just spoke!Lucy and I started chuckling,my laughter was more at the dumbstruck look on Peter's face.

Oh. sorry."He said as he stood up straight. I met his eyes,he looked utterly shocked but I just shrugged. Honestly at this point nothing could surprise me. I'm wondering around a frozen land in the back of my wardrobe with my friends who aren't even in the same county as me. Now you can add a talking beaver to that,so I'm just going to go with it.

"Lucy Pevensie?"The beaver asked and everyone's eyes widened.

"Y-yes."She answered stepping forward. The beaver handed her a white handkerchief and Lucy looked down at it sadly."That's the hankie I gave to -"

"Tumnus. He got it to me just before they took him."The beaver told her sadness dripping in his voice.

"Is Mr. Tumnus a beaver too?"I whispered to Susan and Peter. Susan rolled her eyes and Peter chuckled lightly.

"She said he's a faun."Peter whispered back an answer.

"Faun?Like a baby deer?"I asked and they both shrugged.

"Is he alright?"Lucy asked grabbing our attention.

"Further in."The beaver said quickly moving deeper into the woods. Peter,Lucy and I stepped forward but Susan grabbed Peter and my shoulders stopping us.

"What are you doing?"She asked like she was a mother who was scolding her children.

"She's right,how do we know we can trust him?"Edmund chimed in.

"He said he knows the faun."Peter reminded.

"He's a beaver he shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan exclaimed exasperated.

"Everything alright?"The beaver asked popping up from behind a rock.

"Yes we were just talking."Peter told him and I smiled at the small creature.

"Yes well that's better left for safer quarters."He said looking around suspiciously.

"He means the trees."Lucy told us looking around at the tall tree's, I looked up not sure what I saw looking for.

"Look we don't have a lot of options here. We can either go with the beaver, or stay here and God only knows what'll happen to us, or we can wonder around aimlessly looking for wardrobes that might not even be there anymore, While Peter and I freeze to death! "I said rationally and Susan looked torn."Besides when are we ever going to get the chance to talk to a beaver?"

"Exactly. lets go."Peter said nodding than turned and followed the beaver along with Lucy. Susan looked at me desperately hoping I'd change my mind. I shrugged at her before running off in the direction Peter and Lucy had just gone.

We walked with the beaver not sure of were we were headed. Every so often he would stop and look around,his eyes would linger on me suspiciously but he never said anything.

"Come on,we don't want to be caught out here after nightfall."The beaver told us when we stopped to take a look around at the mysterious land.

"What happens after nightfall?" I whispered to Peter and Susan who both shrugged as confused as me.

We had been walking for a while and my feet were starting to ache and I saw feeling weakness spread through me. I started leaning against Susan and squinted trying to keep my eyes open.

"You okay?" I heard Peter's ask from beside me. Before I could answer Peter knelt down in front of me and I looked at Susan completely confused." Get on." Peter ordered and I realized what h was doing. Usually I'd insist I was fine but I just did what he said. I climbed on his back and felt him stand back up and hold me up steadily. I rested my head on his shoulder and as he started walking the movement lulled me to sleep.

"Ah blimey looks like the old girl has got the kettle on. Nice ol' cup of Rosy lee."The beaver exclaimed ripping me from my dream. I lifted my head up and blinked my eyes open. I saw the sun was setting as we approached a little damn. There was smoke coming out of the chimney and you could see golden light spilling out between the tree branches.

"How did I get so tall?" I wondered to myself before I realized I was on Peter's back. I felt Peter shaking slightly and I saw him chuckling at me.

"Oh shut it." I told him squeezing his shoulder and he let go.I slipped down off his back and shoved him slightly than walked forward and fell into step with him.

"It's lovely."Lucy complimented the little damn we were walking towards.

"It's a merely a trifle. Still plenty to do,still haven't quiet finished it yet."The beaver said looking down at the damn before his eyes focused on me again. He narrowed his eyes at me like he thought I was going to do something. I squirmed under his gaze uncomfortably.

"Is everything alright?"Susan asked looked between us confused.

"We better hurry inside, come on."The beaver told us running towards the house. As we got closer to the damn we heard a female voice yelling angrily.

"Beaver is that you?I've been worried sick. If I find you've been out with badger again,I'll-"The female voice shouted and than suddenly another beaver came walking out of the damn. She stopped in her tracks when she saw us."Well those aren't badgers."She commented looking at us starstruck."I never thought I'd live to see this day."She said walking up to us."Look at my fur,you couldn't have given me ten minutes warning?"She asked turning to Mr. Beaver angrily.

"I would've given you a week if I thought it would have helped."He said and everyone but Edmund and I laughed. I was still trying to figure out why the beaver seemed to dislike me,I'm not sure what's wrong with Ed.

"Oh come inside, look a you two lets get you in front of the warm fire."The female Beaver said to Peter and I."We'll see if we can get you some food and some civilized company."She said before scurrying off inside. They kind of remind me of Jeffery and Marie,I pushed them from my mind. They are probably worried sick about me by now. Guilt flooded through my body,they've been so kind and now I've done something so careless.

"Watch your step,be careful."Mr. Beaver warned as we hunched down to walk inside. The inside of the house was bigger than I thought it'd be. It was a cozy little place. The house was nice and warm so I liked it. The inside had an orange glow from the raging fire in the fire place. They had candles lit throughout the house. Everything was made from wood the table,chairs,couch... well you get the picture. We were all huddled around the table filling our empty stomachs, Edmund was lounging on a set of stairs instead.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?"Peter asked and the room went quiet.

"They have taken him to the witches house. You know what they say There are few that go through them gates that come back out again."Mr. Beaver explained and Lucy's face fell.

"Fish'n'chips?"Mrs. Beaver asked setting more food on the table. This places idea of fish and chips are very different then ours."Hope,there is hope dear."She said looking at Lucy's sad expression.

"Oh yeah,there's a right bit more than hope."Mr. Beaver said choking on the water he was drinking."Aslan is on the move."He whispered and we all had confused expressions wash over our faces.

"Who's Aslan?"Edmund asked walking over to the table. Both Beavers burst out laughing at the question but Mr.s Beaver stopped when she saw our confused faces than nudged her still laughing husband.

"You don't know do you?"He asked utterly shocked.

"Well we haven't exactly been here very long."Peter defended.

"Well he's only the King of the whole wood. The top geezer,the real King of Narnia."He explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He's been away for a long while."Mrs. Beaver added.

"But he just got back."Her husband finished."He's waiting for you near The Stone Table."

"Waiting for us?"Lucy asked.

"What's the Stone Table?"I wondered aloud and Susan shot me an exasperated look. I think she wants me to back her up but I didn't agree with her and I wasn't about to fake that I do.

"You've got to be bloomin' joking?They don't even know about the prophecy!"Mr. Beaver exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Well than..."Mrs. Beaver told him gesturing to us.

"Look Aslans return,Tumnus arrest,The Secret Police,it's all happening because of you."Mr. Beaver said listing of the different events. I felt a bit defensive,we've been here barely an two hours and they're blaming everything on us!

"You're blaming us?"Susan asked voicing my exact feelings.

"Not blaming,thanking you."Mrs. Beaver corrected and my eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"There's a prophecy,"Mr. Beaver continued."When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,sits at Cair Paravel in throne,the evil time will be over and done."He recited.

"That doesn't really rhyme. "Susan commented and I saw Peter smile out of the corner of his mouth.

"I know it don't. You're kind of missing the point."Mr. Beaver told her. I shrugged and Susan looked at me outraged.

"He has a point."I defended holding my hands up in surrender. Susan rolled her eyes while Peter and Lucy chuckled/

"It has long been foretold,that two son's of Adam and two daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia." continued and I looked down. There's five of us though,why am I here ?

"You think we're the ones?"Peter asked incredulously and Susan stood up.

"You better be,Aslan's got you're army at the Stone Table!" Mr. Beaver shouted.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war.."Susan hissed at Peter and I saw his close his eyes and sigh deeply. I noticed both of the beavers looking at me skeptically and I bit my lip nervously. I looked up and saw another pair of eyes,Peter's. I looked down and blushed deeply hoping he didn't notice.

"What's the matter?"He whispered leaning in closer to me. I took a calming breath before nodding over to the beavers who were watching us closely.

"Uh..is everything okay?I mean...uh-"Peter started trying not to be rude.

"What did I do?"I cut him off at this point not caring if I was being impolite. When the demanding words filled the room both animals looked away from me embarrassed.

"Oh nothing dear it's just-"Mrs. Beaver started but her husband cut her off.

"There is only supposed to be two son's of Adam and two daughters of Eve. The prophecy didn't say anything about a third daughter."He told me truthfully.

"Than why am I here?"I asked the beavers who looked at each other unsure.

"How did you get here?"Lucy asked curiously.

"It sounds crazy."

"Violet,look at where we are."Susan said pointedly.

"Come on,it's okay,we know you're not crazy."Peter assured me and when our eyes connected I knew he was telling the truth.

"I heard this voice,a man's. He was calling my name and telling me it was time to come back and that _They_ needed me. Whoever _they_ are. I followed the voice into a wardrobe and ended up here."

"Come back?"The beavers asked in union.

"Yes,it said they needed me and it was time to come home."I clarified and they both looked like they were debating something internally.

"Could she be?" asked her husband.

"It's impossible. She's dead."Her husband shot down but something in his voice betrayed his words."You know the prophecy,the heroes are suppos-

"I think you've made a mistake."Peter said cutting Mr. Beaver off."We're not heroes."Peter stood up and I glared at them. What are they talking about.

"We're from Fichley."Susan cut in and I glared up at her too."Thank you for your hospitality,but we really have to go."

"You can't just leave!"Mr. Beaver shouted outraged.

"We have to help ."Lucy said and Peter got up and joined Susan. It felt like Susan and Peter against Lucy and I.

"Guy's we have to at least help him."I said not ready to leave yet. The beavers both smiled at me slightly but in their eyes it seemed like they were looking at a ghost.

"It's out of our hands."Peter told us."I'm sorry it's time the five of us get home."

"Us,what about their home?They need help how can we just walk away?"I asked and saw Mr. Beaver whisper something to his wife who smiled and nodded in agreement.

"We can't,we're getting home,Ed?'Peter asked and we all looked around the damn. Edmund wasn't here,where did he go?"Ed?"

"Where'd he go?"I asked wondering how he slipped away without anyone noticing.

"I'm gonna kill him."Peter said angrily when he realized he was gone,I turned when I heard Mr. Beaver speak in a grave voice.

"You might not have to. Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

* * *

**Review!And tell me what you think. xx Emily**


	5. Wolves,Foxes and Beavers,Oh My!

Chapter 5

**I feel like this one is a bit boring since it's mostly from the movie but I wanted to upload it anyway. Happy reading:)**

* * *

"Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"Mr. Beaver asked with a serious edge to his voice. I saw Peter,Susan and Lucy share an uneasy look that left me confused.

"Guys?"I asked after a few seconds of dead silence.

"He followed me here once."Lucy spoke up and the beavers looked at each other with dread and disappointment in their eyes.

"What is it?"Peter asked getting the same feeling that was already flowing through my veins. Fear,I felt fear for Edmund. Whatever he was doing wasn't good,that was easy to tell from the way the beavers were acting.

"The White Witch." said and my eyes widened. I hadn't heard that much about this _White Witch_ but from what I had I could deduce she was horrible." We must hurry!" said jumping up and running to the door. I stood up and we all followed him back outside. I handed Peter his Jacket back and buttoned mine up as the icy wind blew in my face. The land had been consumed by darkness, the only light was the silvery glow the moon gave off shining on the snow.

We all broke out into a fast run. Peter held onto Lucy's hand but he just ended up dragging her along behind him. We followed Mr. Beaver through the forest moving as quickly as possible. I noticed tracks in the snow going in the same direction we were headed.

We finally came to a stop in front of a huge castle that looked like it was carved from ice. There was a bright blue light glowing through the ice. I scanned the land in front of the castle but no one was there. He must already be inside.

"Oh Edmund,what did you do?"I muttered to myself looking at the castle in awe. It was beautiful but it looked cold and lonely. It was a castle of ice,from what I've heard about the White Witch it reflects what is in her heart,ice. She sounds cold and like she was made of pure evil.

"Edmund!"Lucy screamed looking at the castle with fear in her forest green eyes.

"Shh!They'll hear you."Mr. Beaver hissed trying to keep her quiet. Suddenly Peter ran forward towards the castle."No!"The beaver yelled grabbing onto the sleeve of his jacket holding him back.

"Get off me!"Peter yelled trying to rip himself out of his grip.

"You're playing into her hands."Beaver told him desperately trying to make us understand.

"So what do you suggest?We just leave him here?"I asked incredulously. That'd be a little hard to explain to their mother. Oh sorry we left your son with an evil witch in a magical land, oops. That'd go over real well.

"We can't just let him go!"Susan yelled from behind me disbelievingly.

"He's our brother."Lucy added worry in her voice and I saw the beaver sigh deeply.

"No he's the bait. The Witch wants all of you. She wants any and all humans." He explained and my eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Why?" Peter and I suddenly asked in union.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true,to kill you!"When the words the beaver spoke sunk in, fear spread through my body. I watched as Susan walked forward with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"This isn't gonna be good." I mumbled under my breath watching the two oldest Pevensies face each other.

"This is all your fault!"She yelled at Peter and I sighed. Blaming each other isn't going to solve anything.

"My fault?"He asked disbelievingly looking at his sister wide eyed.

"None of this would have happened if you would have listened to me in the first place." Susan screamed over the howling wind. I wanted to step in and stop them but I knew it wasn't my place.

"Oh so you knew this would happen?"Peter asked shortly glaring angrily at her.

"I didn't know what would happen,which is why we should have left when we still could."She shouted back at him and I noticed Lucy stomp over to them.

"Stop it!"Lucy screamed at her bickering siblings."None of this is going to help Edmund." She said and Peter and Susan glared at each other looking torn on whether or not to listen to her.

"She's right,you two just need to calm down." I agreed and both of them backed away from each other.

"Only Aslan can help now."Beaver told us and I sighed. Who is this Aslan I keep hearing about?

"Than take us to him."Peter said easily not seeing any other option.

"We have to hurry." The Beaver said running back the way we came. Lucy immediately followed and Susan looked at us for the first time not knowing what to do. I shrugged when she looked at me with a questioning look. She huffed before turning around and chasing after Lucy. I was about to follow when I noticed an unmoving Peter who was staring at the castle still debating whether or not to go in after Edmund.

"Peter?"I asked getting his attention.

"I'm coming."He said walking over to me."We'll get him back."He said when he reached me but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than me.

"I know."I said reaching out and squeezing his hand. He looked up at me and for the first time ever I saw fear in his eyes.

"We'll get him back than go back to where we belong. The war will be over soon than we can go home again."He said when he saw my uneasy expression.

"Do you really believe that?"I asked my voice cracking slightly. Peter sighed before pulling me closer to him into a hug. I was a little shocked. Peter and I have never really made physical contact. I mean every once and a while we would brush by each other but other than that nothing. Than he saves my life,gives me a piggyback ride and hugs me,what is going on here?After snapping out of it I slipped my arms under his and hugged him back.

We pulled apart suddenly when a loud howl ripped through the cold night air disturbing the silence.

"What was that?"I whispered looking up at Peter's face which looked worried.

"It sounded like a wolf."Peter answered and I felt his warm breath on my face making my heart pound. Partly from him and the other part being that there is a wolf close by. Suddenly more howls followed the first and I gulped. I turned my head to the castle,it was coming from inside.

"Hurry up!"Mr. Beaver yelled sounding distant. He must be pretty faraway by now. Peter grabbed my hand pulling me along behind him. We raced through the heavy snow finally reaching the beaver,Susan and Lucy."It's the Queens police."The beaver explained as we continued to run back the way we came. Susan immediately grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her along. My legs were starting to burn from all of this running but I just pushed that thought out of my head. Soon we saw the little damn again and hurried inside.

"Hurry Mother they're after us!"Mr. Beaver shouted when we got inside.

"Ooh right then."She said rummaging through the damn quickly, grabbing food from the cabinets.

"This is not happening?"I said disbelievingly as I watched the beaver place some food into a bag."A bunch of wolves are coming to kill us and she wants to pack?"

"What is she doing?"Peter asked annoyed feeling the same as I did. Mr. Beaver shook his head as he watched his wife exasperatedly.

"You'll be thanking me later. It's going to be a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he gets hungry."She explained throwing more food into a bag and Susan ran over to help.

"I'm cranky now!"Beaver yelled trying to hurry them up.

"Do you think we'll need jam?"Susan asked and I rolled my eyes running over to one of the windows peeking out.

"Only if the witch serves toast."Peter exclaimed and a small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth but was immediately forgotten when I noticed a large group of snarling wolves running towards us.

"They're here!"I yelled frightened and felt Peter pull me away from the window so he could see for himself.

"Hurry!"Peter yelled and Mr. Beaver grabbed the bag of food from the table and ran to the back of the house. I reached down and grabbed Peter's hand when a menacing snarl came from outside without thinking about it. He squeezed it back reassuringly and I reached my other hand out to Lucy which she took gladly running over to us.

"Over here quickly dears!"Mrs. Beaver shouted and we rushed over to where they were. I heard the wolves trying to get inside the damn so I let go of Lucy's hand and pushed her in front of me. When we entered the little room there was a trap door and the Beavers were ushering us in. Lucy climbed in followed by Susan. I followed in a little hesitantly but I didn't like my options of staying here so I went quickly. Peter lowered me down the hole before jumping down behind me not letting go of my now shaking hand. The beavers followed and closed the doors tightly behind them. I saw Mrs. Beaver with the bag of food and Mr. Beaver handed Peter a torch to light the way.

"Badger and me dug this. Comes out around his place."He explained as we ran down the tunnel. We all ran not saying a word just trying to get as far as possible.

Suddenly I heard a thud and yell of surprise. I stopped and Peter looked at me confused obviously not hearing what I had. I turned and saw Lucy on the ground a root wrapped around her foot.

"Lucy!"Susan whispered pulling the young girl to her feet but we all froze when we heard snarls echoing through the tunnel. I felt my heart drop when I realized what was happening.

"They're in the tunnel."Lucy said confirming my fears.

"Quick,this way!" Beaver yelled dashing down the long tunnel further.

"Hurry!"Mrs. Beaver told us and we all followed them quickly. I pushed Lucy and Susan ahead of us and Peter let go of my hand doing the same to me. We all stopped when we came to a wall.

"We should have brought a map."Mrs. Beaver exclaimed.

"We didn't have room next to the jam!"Her husband yelled before jumping up a hole in the ceiling,she followed quickly. Lucy and Susan climbed and I followed them too. My hands grabbed onto wet snow as Susan helped me out of the tunnel. Peter got out and he and Mr' Beaver blocked the hole with a barrel.

"Ahh!"Lucy screamed and everyone spun around. I sighed in relief when I saw that she had just fallen over some bunny statues. I quickly realized that these weren't just any statues. The beavers looked grief stricken as they walked over to a frozen badger who looked terrified in his frozen form. I walked further away from the tunnel and saw many different animals who were frozen.

"What happened here?"Peter asked looking around at the frozen animals sadly.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the witch." A new voice said and a fox walked out of the shadows. The Beavers gasped and Mrs. Beaver attempted to hold her husband back.

"You take one more step,Traitor and I'll chew you to splinters."Mr. Beaver threatened angrily.

"Relax,I'm one of the good guys."The fox said walking over to us.

"Yeah?Well you look a lot look one of the bad ones."Mr. Beaver countered and I wondered why the beaver hated him so much.

"An unfortunate family resemblance,but we can argue breeding later. Now we have to move."He said and I stepped closer to him only to be pulled back by Susan who shook her head telling me to stay back. Suddenly more wolves howling grabbed our attention,they sounded close.

"What do you have in mind?"Peter asked and the fox smiled,wait can foxes smile?Well this one did. He ran over to a nearby tree and we trailed behind him hesitantly.

"Up there, the wolves will interrogate me and when they leave go the opposite way."He explained and I wondered why he was telling us this now unless he was unsure if he'd survive.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked and the fox nodded quickly.

"Hurry!" He said his head snapping over to the tunnel. Susan tugged on my hand and we all climbed the tree quickly. I was sitting on a branch between Susan and Peter with Lucy on his other side with the Beavers on a nearby branch.

My stomach flipped when the barrel blocking the tunnel went flying and wolves filed out. The fox stood there looking at the ground as the wolves circled around him.

"Greeting gents."Fox said intimidated and I knew this wasn't going to be a friendly meeting."Lost something have we?"

"Don't patronize me!"One of the wolves spat angrily."I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans."

"Humans?Here in Narnia?That's a valuable bit of information don't you think?"Fox said and suddenly a wolf grabbed the fox with his mouth and bit down making the fox yelp in pain. Peter quickly covered Lucy's mouth and I turned my head to the side looking away my own hand covering my mouth to keep myself quiet.

"Your reward is your life,it's not much but still. Where are the fugitives?"I heard the wolf ask but I refused to look back because if I did, I'd want to go down there and help the fox but knew that wouldn't help anyone at all.

"North,they went north."I heard the fox lie after a few moments of snarls.

"Smell them out."The wolf ordered and then I heard a thud followed by a pain-filled yelp. I peaked my eyes open and saw the fox laying on the ground as the wolves headed north.

"Stay here." Mr. Beaver ordered before climbing down the tree and looking in the direction the wolves had just went. We waited holding our breath as the Beaver waited. A few minutes later the beaver waved us down. I let out the breath I had been holding and watched as Peter went down first and Lucy followed,than myself ,than Susan.

We approached the wounded fox who slowly and unsteadily pushed himself up onto his feet. He looked at us but confusion took over his sly features as he examined us closely.

"Where is the other Son Of Adam?Why are there three Daughters?"The fox asked curiously looking us over.

"We'll explain that later."Mrs. Beaver said and she hurried us in the opposite direction of the wolves. We walked for a while before stopping in a small clearing and Mr. Beaver started a fire while Mrs. Beaver and Susan prepared some food.

The fire was roaring and we were all eating, filling our stomachs. We were sitting around the fire and I noticed the fox looking us humans curiously as Mrs. Beaver prepared to mend his wounds.

"Can you explain now?"He asked and Mr. Beaver sighed before filling him in on everything that happened since we had met him. The fox froze when he heard my name and looked at me amazed.

"Violet?What a lovely name."Fox commented looking at me like he knew something I didn't.

"Thank you."I said politely and the fox smiled. I was about to ask why he was looking at me like that but Mr. Beaver spoke before I had the chance.

"We filled you in so now it's your turn."Mr. Beaver said and the fox did just that.

"They were helping Tumnus,the witch got there before I did."The Fox went on explaining what had happened to all of those animals."Ow!"He complained as Mrs. Beaver tended to his wounds.

"Are you alright?"Lucy asked concerned.

"I wish I could say their bark is worse than their bite. Ow!"He groaned as Mrs. Beaver continued to stitch him up.

"Stop squirming,you're worse than Beaver on bath day."Mrs. Beaver scolded rolling her eyes.

"Worse day of the year."Beaver commented making us chuckle lightly.

"Thank you for your kindness,but that's all the curing I have time for."Fox said before rising to his feet still not steady.

"Is that safe?I mean you were just attacked by wolves."I asked and Lucy nodded in agreement.

"You can't leaving."Lucy said sharing my concern.

"It has been a pleasure and honour my Queen."He bowed and we all looked at each other shocked. My Queen?"But time is short and Aslan himself asked me to gather more troops."He announced proudly and the beavers gasped shocked.

"You've seen Aslan?"

"What's he like?" The Beavers fired questions at him.

"Like everything we've ever heard."Fox told the couple who smiled happily."You'll be glad to have him by your side at the battle against the witch."He told us and I saw Peter look into the fire.

"But we're not planning on fighting any witch."Susan said and I looked to the ground. I didn't want to leave them here suffering but Susan and Peter seem to be dead set against it. I could always stay behind but I don't want to be here alone. If I do stay there is no guarantee that I'd be able to get back. Besides I don't belong here and I'm not in the prophecy either. I'm here by mistake, so I don't want to stay here alone.

"But surely King Peter,the prophecy!"Fox said looking desperately at Peter.

"We can't go to war without you."Mr. Beaver added hoping to convince them but I knew it was no good. Peter? Maybe but Susan? Never going to happen.

"We just want our brother back."Peter told them sadly. In slight disappointment the fox left to gather the rest of Aslan's army. We all sat around the fire not saying a word for what seemed like hours.

"We should all get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."Mrs. Beaver suggested and Susan stood up. We scattered the blankets around the fire. Lucy and Susan on one side with the Beavers, Peter and I on the other.

I stared up at the night sky that was littered with shining stars. I wondered if these were the same stars from back home or a completely different sky. I turned my head slightly and gazed into the warm crackling fire. This has to bee a dream. I'm wandering through a frozen land with my friends and two talking beavers to go see some Aslan fellow about trying to get Edmund back. And now everyone is convinced that they are these heroes that will set them free. I sighed and closed my eyes wanting to stop thinking. I was beginning to feel like I was loosing my mind. My mind slowly drifted back to the problem I had stumbled into,Of course my mind wouldn't shut off. Thoughts bouncing around my head making me feel sick with worry. I needed to talk to someone,I opened my eyes and looked over at Peter. He was laying there his breathing seemed steady but I couldn't tell if he was awake or not.

"Peter?" I whispered and tossed a small stone at his back but I missed and hit his head instead. He shot up looking around while rubbing his head with an annoyed expression on his face." Pete." I called raising the volume of my voice slightly. His head snapped over in my direction his hard eyes softening when he saw me looking at him. I raised my hand and wave him over. He picked up his blankets before he crawled over to me and sat down.

"Hey,you okay?"He whispered softly a worried look in his eyes.

"I can't stop thinking about what you said earlier." I started in a hushed tone craning my head to look up at him. The orange light from the fire glowing on his skin making his dark blue eyes shine even more than usual. I quickly looked away not wanting to get caught staring.

"What did I say? When?"He asked confusion written on his face.

"Outside of the witches castle." I explained as he leaned down onto the ground propping himself onto his elbow."Do you really believe all of that?That we're going to get back to were we belong and eventually get to go home."I asked and a thoughtful expression covered his handsome face.

"You don't?"He asked inquisitively and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I want to but...I just can't. We're here and I'm not sure if we're ever going to get home." I confessed and felt a tear roll down my cheek." I'm scared Peter, I don't want to end up like those animals, frozen."

"Don't cry,I promise everything will be alright." He said reaching over and wiping the tears from my eyes." I won't let anything happen to you."He said with meaning and I looked into his eyes wanting to believe him.

"I don't want you guys to get hurt either." I went on and he wiped away fresh tears as they fell. I suddenly noticed how close we were now. One arm was draped over my waist holding me to his chest. His other hand that belonged to the arm that was propping him up was cupping my cheek. I could feel his breath on my face for the second time today when he rested his forehead on mine and my hands laid limply against his chest. I knew I should put some distance between us but I simply didn't want to. I let out a shaky breath and nodded letting him know I heard him. I felt my heart pounding against my chest violently and was worried that he could hear it.

"I promise everything will turn out okay." He said in a low rough voice that gave me goosebumps and made my heart beat even faster.

"But even if we do get back we won't get to go home. The war will still be going on." I pointed out trying to distract myself.

"But at least we won't be the centre of it." He countered a smile tugging at the corners of him lips.

"I guess,but than I'll be stuck with the human versions of the beavers."I said closing my eyes and trying to calm myself down. I felt his shake and a low chuckle escape him lips.

"What are you talking about?"He asked curiously and I smiled at the amusement in his voice.

"The people I was sent to stay with."I started and my smile grew thinking of the Gennings."The beavers remind me of them."

"Could be worse,you could be stuck with a strange professor and his cranky house keeper." I blinked my eyes open and gazed up at him.

"But you have your siblings." I said and he nodded and I froze when his nose grazed mine.

"We'll be back in England soon." He said but I didn't believe him.

"I hope so."I said shivering as an icy breeze blew hitting my skin."I don't know how they stand it,I really hate winter."I mumbled and he rolled his eyes playfully.

"Here."He said grabbing the blanket that was laying on the ground behind him and draped the blanket he was using as a pillow over us. He quickly placed his arm back on my waist.

"Thanks."I whispered and he smiled and nodded. I felt my eyelids become heavy and I failed to stifled a yawn before looking up at him tiredly.

"You should get some sleep."He said softly and I felt a strand of hair fall into my eyes. Before I could move it I felt Peter carefully tuck it behind my ear looking down at me with a nervous look on his face. I gazed up at him waiting to see what he was going to do. His eyes flashed down to my lips before quickly looking back up to my eyes. I gulped when I saw him slowly lean forward. He trailed his hand from behind my ear to my cheek and cupped it as he moved closer. My eyelids dropped instinctively and I felt his lips softly brush against mine giving me goosebumps. I felt butterflies the size of dragons erupted in my stomach. He took my bottom lip between his and continued to kiss me gently. I felt myself smile into the kiss and as if he was waiting until I smiled he did too. I felt Peter's cold thumb rub along my cheek that was warm from my blush sending shivers down my spine.

"What are you doing?"A light voice asked suddenly and we broke apart. I looked up and saw Lucy, who was looking at us confused while Susan looked at us smiling knowingly.

"Uh...talking."Peter said and Susan and I looked at him incredulously.

"She's not stupid." I said rolling my eyes.

"No I'm not but it looked like kissing to me."Lucy teased and I saw Peter flush a light pink and I chuckled.

"Everyone go to sleep."Peter ordered trying to be just rolled her eyes before leading Lucy back to where they had been before. He sighed and looked at me a smile once again tugging at his lips."You too,we have a long day tomorrow."He said grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers while pecking a quick kiss to my lips. When he pulled away he slowly brought my hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back making my stomach do back flips."Goodnight."He mumbled against my hand before untangling himself from me and rolling over onto his back.

"Night."I whispered looking at our hands. I felt him rest them on the ground but he didn't let go. I smiled slightly as I felt sleep take me.

* * *

**Tell me what you think,I love reviews!xxEmily.**


	6. Kisses And Furry Beasts

Chapter 6

**Thanks so much to everyone who has favourited,followed,reviewed or even read this story. I hope you all like the chapter,Happy Reading :)**

* * *

I woke up when cold drops of water fell onto my face. I fluttered my eyes open and realized that the drops were snowflakes that were melting as they hit my skin. I looked down confused as to why Peter was holding my hand until everything from last night came back to me. A bright smile stretched over my face as I looked over the still sleeping Peter. He looked so peaceful and I wasn't about to wake him. He's been worried over Edmund and he could use the sleep.

I propped myself up onto my elbows and looked around. I saw Susan and Lucy helping Mrs. Beaver prepare breakfast as Mr. Beaver was deep in thought.

"Good morning."A sleepy voice said from beside me grabbing my attention. I looked back and saw Peter squinting up at me. He placed his hand over his eyes trying to keep the sun out but I don't think it was working. I laid back down so he didn't go blind.

"Morning."I said and was relieved when a smile matching mine was on Peter's face. I'm glad I wasn't the only one feeling this way. I noticed he was watching me carefully causing a warm blush to creep onto my cheeks.

"You're beautiful you know?"He said suddenly and my blush reddened so I turned my head hoping he didn't see. I heard him roll onto his side and he put his finger on my cheek forcing me to turn and face him.

"Thanks."I mumbled looking down at my free hand nervously.

"I'm serious."He whispered and I shifted my eyes to his face."You're really beautiful."He said sincerity in his voice. I bit my bottom lip nervously causing him to smile at me. He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to my lips and my eyes fluttered close. I felt him smile into the kiss and rub lazy circles into the back of my hand which was still holding his.

"Oh my!"I heard a female gasp surprised and we pulled apart. Why do people keep interrupting us?I looked over and saw Mrs. Beaver looking at us shocked while Susan and Lucy giggled in amusement.

"Well what do we have here?"Mr. Beaver asked with an amused smile and I chewed my bottom lip feeling guilty for some reason. Peter frowned when I let go of his hand.

"Um...good morning."Peter greeted and I tried to suppress a laugh at how awkward this was.

"You two are-"

"Mr. Beaver!It's none of our business!"Mr. Beaver yelled at her husband who rolled his eyes.

"What?They were kissing right in front o' us. It's not a big secret,right?"He asked and I buried my face in my hands trying to hide how red my face was.

"You're humiliating the poor thing."Mrs. Beaver scolded making me go more red."There's no reason to be embarrassed,dear."She said softly and laughter filled the air. I removed my hands and glared at a laughing Peter.

"Come on it's a little funny,Vi."Peter defended and I huffed annoyed.

"No it isn't."I hissed at him which only made him laugh harder. I swatted his shoulder before getting up from the ground. I quickly walked over to the still giggling sisters and began helping them prepare the food.

"Are you in love with Peter?"Lucy asked suddenly and my eyes widened.

"Lucy!"Susan scolded her younger sister who didn't understand what she'd done.

"What?"

"Susan,it's okay."I assured and Susan nodded before going back to her work.

"Do you love him?"Lucy repeated.

"Well,we're waiting?"I jumped and saw Peter standing there with an amused look on his face.

"No!"I said getting annoyed.

"Ouch."He laughed and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"My King I need someone to go get some water from the stream. It's not far."Mr. Beaver said and everyone looked over at him.

"Why can't you do it?"Mrs. Beaver asked confused.

"Well...it's a two person job and my I have a tail ache."He replied then what he thought was subtly looked between Peter and I.

"Sure."Peter answered before I could refuse,he took the goblet from the Beaver who was smiling mischievously. I turned and looked at him questioningly but he just grabbed my hand and pulled in the direction of the stream.

Peter let go of my hand and we fell into step with each other. I wanted to say something but I just didn't know what. Suddenly I heard a yell of surprise from beside me. I whipped around to see what was happening but my legs tripped over something and I went crashing to the ground. I laid on the wet snow shocked. I turned and saw what I had tripped over. Peter.

"Sorry."He muttered sitting up and dusting his arms off. Laughter fell from my mouth and he looked at me confusion on his face."What?"He asked laughter in his voice.

"I don't know."I gasped out before covering my face with my hands and letting my body shake with laughter.

"You've lost it."Peter said but I continued laughing madly."It wasn't even funny."The more he talked the harder I laughed. Finally he just sighed and waited for me to calm down.

"Okay,I'm okay now."I announced and Peter rolled his eyes.

"May I ask what was so funny?"

"You can ask but I don't have an answer for you."I replied with a shrug."It felt good though."

"Right..well we should get to the stream. They're probably wondering what's taking us so long."Peter suggested jumping to his feet.

"Probably."I said and grabbed his out held hand. He quickly pulled me to my feet. I crashed into his chest and I looked up at his surprised."Thanks."I whispered and he smiled slightly. Without thinking I leaned up and pressed my lips against his firmly. I felt him cup my cheek with his hand while his other laced our fingers together. He took over the kiss and became a bit more aggressive. His lips moved against mine slowly and I felt myself shiver.

"Are you cold?"He mumbled against my lips removing his hands and placing them on my arms and rubbing up and down trying to warm me up.

"A little."I whispered before pecking his lips and we started kissing again.

"The water!"Peter exclaimed pulling away from me. We'd been kissing for...well I'm not sure how long exactly but it had been a while.

"Oops."I muttered and he pulled me toward the stream. Peter quickly filled up the goblet at the small stream. I looked around at all of the trees,I wonder what Lucy meant when she said we can't trust the trees. I wandered around the small clearing careful not to trip over anything.

"Violet."I heard someone whisper and I spun around. No one was here,not even Peter. I realized that I had wandered too far away and I couldn't see him anymore."Hurry back."The voice whispered again and I looked around furiously trying to see where it was coming from.

"Hello?"I called out.

"Quiet!"The voice hissed and I clamped my mouth shut at the tone."Back to the Beavers."

"Who's there?"I wondered aloud.

"Hurry!"The voice said frantically and I turned to run but froze when I saw a...well I have no idea what it was. Whatever it was it was massive. Tall and covered in black fur. He looked kind of like a bull but I wasn't sure. I stumbled back when it walked towards me.

"Well what do we have here?"It asked in a deep voice.

"What are you?"I asked in a frightened tone.

"I know what you are. Human,a daughter of Eve."He said before he suddenly reached out and grabbed me. I screamed fearfully and thrashed against him trying to get away but he only laughed."The witch will be exited to meet you."He whispered and paralysingly fear filled me.

"Please,let me go."I begged but he only yanked me along as he walked."Please-let me go-PETER!"I screamed and he stopped.

"Where are the other humans?"It asked and I internally scolded myself."Where are they?"He asked again shaking me violently.

"I don't know."I lied and he glared at me.

"The witch is waiting."He said pulling me over his shoulder and running through the forest.

"No!Let me go. Help!"I screamed beating my fists against his back but he didn't stop."Help me!Someone,please!"I screamed but knew no one could hear me,at least not anyone who would help me.

The sky was growing dark. I don't know how long he's been running but we must be stopping soon. The icy wind blew against my tear stained cheeks as I laid limply over the beast shoulder. I fought and fought but he was too strong. I was wasting my breath. Maybe if he thinks I'm asleep he'll stop than I can try and escape. I wanted to cry out for Peter again but knew we were to far away and he was probably back with the Beavers by now.

After God knows how long the thing came to a stop. I was hoping he was going to go to sleep so I could try and get away but knew my plan was pointless when I heard loud calls and yells nearby. I saw an orange flickering light glowing on the snow. The noises got louder as we approached the light. Suddenly the noise stopped and I wondered what happened. As the creature walked the noise started again only this time it was much louder.

"Groag's got one!"

"So pretty!"One yelled and I felt something tangle in my hair. I screamed when I realized it was a hand. I swatted it away and the crowd grew louder. I started thrashing against the beasts back again and the crowd erupted in mocking laughter.

"Let us see her!"

"Ooh I want to see her!"

"Silence!"A loud female voice yelled and the crowd grew quiet."Well done Groag."The voice said as I felt myself being dumped to the ground. I felt wet snow beneath me and felt my hair covering my face.

"Which one are you child?"The voice asked. I brushed the hair from my face with my shaking hands and looked up. My eyes widened when I saw the woman. I knew her."Ah Violet what a surprise."She said but I just stared at her in shock.

"Emmeline?"

* * *

**Review :)**


	7. Shocking Statues And New Allies

Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7,I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Emmeline?"I asked utterly stunned. I saw her lips curve into a cold smile.

"Actually dear,my name is Jadis."She said as she slowly got up from her thrown that was carved from ice. Jadis?Where had I heard that name?"Jadis Queen Of Narnia."She announced and the crowd cheered loudly.

"What do you want from me?"I asked accusingly after the crowd quieted down.

"Dear Violet,all I ask of you is to point me in the direction of the other humans. You tell me and you're free to go."She explained with kindness in her voice but I knew that it was fake. I quickly pushed myself onto my feet and glared at her fiercely.

"Even if I knew I would never tell you."I said and her smile faltered slightly."So get on with whatever you're going to do and stop wasting my time!" I spat angrily at the witch. I have no idea where all of this bravery is coming from but I'm thankful for it.

"So much like your father you are."She commented and I stared at her in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?"I asked feeling numb.

"Bring him out!"She ordered and I noticed a few of the creatures scurry off. I looked up at the witch taking her in. She looked the same as she did last time I saw her except for her clothes. She wore a big white gown with a tiara resting on her head. She also carried a staff that looked like ice,she really like winter doesn't she?

I heard loud grunting and my head snapped over to the direction of the noise. I saw some of the witch's servants lugging something over. The closer it got I noticed that it was a man. He was frozen like those animals outside of the tunnel. When they put the statue upright I looked it looked like he was in his early thirties. He was handsome,with thick curly hair and chiseled features. He had a look of sadness on his face though,he didn't look scared only sad. I quickly noticed he was dressed in armour and it looked like there was something dipping down it. Blood,maybe?

"Who is that?"I asked looking back to the witch who was wearing a cruel smirk on her face and her eyes were as cold as ice.

"You don't recognize him?"She asked and the crowd burst out into a fit of malicious laughter.

"Obviously not,if I did why would I ask?"I retorted in annoyance of her little game. The laughter came to a sudden halt and all of her minions looked at the witch to see how she reacted. Her smile fell into a straight line but soon was back to the usual sadistic smile.

"He's your father."She said gleefully with a proud look on her face. My eyes flashed from her to the stature in front of me."King Joesph The Daring." She went on and the her mob started jeering. This can't be?If he is my father than how did I end up in my world?I felt a warm tear slide down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away not wanting to appear weak.

"What did you do to him?"I yelled my voice full of rage. She only seemed to find this amusing because she let out a dry laugh.

"Why nothing, my Dear." She said feigning her innocence, this only infuriated me further.

"Stop lying!"

"You seem like a bright child,figure it out."She sneered.

"You will pay for this. For everything you've done. The prophecy will come true and all you'll be is a silly little bedtime story that everyone forgets about eventually. You're just a pathetic witch who tries to convince everyone that you're powerful but all you are a cold-hearted ugly old wench!"I screamed and all noise stopped. Her things were looking at us holding their breath to see what was going to happen.

"Just like your father."She repeated in a quiet voice."So you shall end up just like him."She rose her staff and pointed at me. She started to slash the thing through the air at me but was stopped by a loud yell.

"No,don't do it,please!"A voice said that I recognized immediately.

"Ed?"I said extremely surprised to see him. I figured he ended up frozen,the Beavers said the witch wants us Edmund stood there looking the same as he did the last time I saw him.

"Why should I spare her?"The witch asked an icy laugh following her words.

"I uh..."He trialed off not knowing what to say.

"I thought so."She said bringing the staff back before pushing through the air towards me.

"Peter!"I heard Edmund yell and the witch stopped her movements.

"Pardon?"

"Peter my older brother. He's fancied Violet for a while now. If we have her he won't be far behind. You can use her,to get my sisters as well. Susan and Lucy are her friends."Edmund explained and I stared at him in disbelief. I sincerely hope he's just trying to stall because I'd die before betraying my friends.

"But she doesn't need to be alive."The Queen shot back.

"My Queen,she would indeed be the perfect leverage."A Centaur called from the crowd and looked at me in fear before turning back to the witch. Why is he trying to help me?And why does he look so scared?

"You may have a point,Darrius."She spoke up after a long pause."If what you say is true. Groag!"She screeched and the beast that had kidnapped me stepped forward.

"Where was this girl when you found her?" She demanded an answer while pointing to me with a long pale finger.

"By the old stream, south of here, your Majesty."He answered kneeling before her.

"Was she alone?" She asked seeming intrigued by this new bit of information.

"Yes,there was no one else with her."Groag answered and I praise the lord that he hadn't seen Peter.

"Are you sure?"The witch asked wanting some confirmation.

"Yes, your Majesty...but when I took her she screamed out a name."He said and that seemed to peek the witch's interest.

"What was the name?"

"Peter."He announced and I looked down in regret. If I had kept my mouth shut none of this would be happening.

"Well it would seem you're correct Edmund."She said with an evil smile stretched across her face."Tie her up!"She ordered and two dwarfs with long black beards stepped forward with gleeful expressions on their faces.

"Come with us Princess."One said in a rough voice as the other grabbed me by my hair and dragged me over to a nearby tree. A loud scream erupted from my lungs at the pain of being dragged along.

"Stop it!"I heard Edmund yell in protest but he was ignored. I felt myself being pushed into a tree before a rope bound me to the trunk. The ropes rubbed against my exposed skin harshly making a burning pain shoot up my arms. I looked up and saw the witch leading Edmund towards the crackling fire with an arm draped over his shoulders. I noticed the crowd of her minions followed them eagerly. My eyes scanned the small clearing we were in for the stone face I hadn't recognized. My eyes zeroed in on the man that was supposedly my father.

Could it actually be true?Could I be from here but somehow ended up in the world I grew up in?It would explain why I found no trace of them anywhere. Maybe she was telling the truth but she is the white witch so I don't believe a word that comes out of her mouth.

I sat there the darkness of night beginning to take over the forest completely now. I was thankful I had my jacket because it's was freezing out and without it I'd probably be dead long ago. I haven't seen Edmund since he left with the witch and I was beginning to worry. As if on cue I heard foot steps approaching,I took a deep breath and braced myself. It wasn't Edmund,it was a man,kind of. He had the torso of a man but the rest was of a horse. I recognized him, he was the centaur from earlier. I looked him up and down and noticed he was carrying a goblet and plate of food along with a fur blanket. He quickly looked around as if to make sure no one was watching. I observed him curiously as he walked over and set the things down beside me. I was about to ask what he was doing when he stood before me and bowed to the point where his forehead was almost touching the ground.

"Uh..."I said not sure what was happening.  
"It is an honour to meet you ,my Queen."The half horse man said seeming to be thrilled.

"I'm not a Princess." I shot back quickly but he only chuckled.

"Yes you are. Queen Violet The Bright of Plevona,the most charming and feared kingdom in all of Narnia."The centaur announced proudly but he hadn't raised yet. I began to wonder if this man was out of his mind until I remembered something.

"Oh uh rise."I said and he followed my orders immediately. "What's your name?"

"Darrius."The man answered while smiling and draping the blanket over me. I sighed as the warmth from the blanket filled me. The nameless centaur picked up the plate and goblet handing them to me. I took them hesitantly,isn't he the witch's soldier?

"Don't you work for _her_?" I questioned looking off in the direction he had just come.

"I used to live in Plevona,I lived in the castle with my parents until the witch destroyed everything. I am to this day loyal to your kingdom,your Majesty."

"How can you be loyal if you're working with the witch?"I asked slightly confused but more angry. He betrayed my parents. If any of this is actually true.

"I will explain everything in due time but you must wait until it is safe. Other wise all of this would have been a waste."He explained quickly glancing over his shoulder."I must leave you for now but do not fret my Queen,all will be explained."He said hurriedly before turning around and racing off. He didn't go back the way he came so I don't know where he went. I understood why he left because no sooner than he left footsteps were heard running towards me. I felt fear flood me as I looked up but relaxed when I saw it was just Edmund.

"Violet!"He hissed as he ran into the dark,the only thing giving off any light was the crescent moon that hung in the black night sky along with a blanket of twinkling stars.

"Here"I called out and heard him run in my direction. He must be going blind because I can see him perfectly.

"He-where did you get that?"He asked pointing to the blanket and food. I wondered if I should tell Edmund but seeing as I'm not sure what the Centaur wanted I've decided to wait.

"What are you doing here Ed?Why did you leave the Beavers?"I asked and he looked down at his shoes ashamed. I wasn't mad at him or disappointed, I just don't understand why he left.

"The witch tricked me."He admitted still not looking up at me."She told me I would be king."

"Oh Ed!"I exclaimed not wanting to believe all of this was about him wanting to be a stupid king.

"I know,it was dumb."He took the words right out of my mouth.

"Everyone is worried sick about you. I think Peter is going to have a heart attack anytime now."I joked and Edmund cracked a smile."Have you eaten?"I asked and he rolled his eyes."What?"

"I'm not a baby,I can take care of myself."He said defiantly and I looked at him pointedly.

"Edmund look at what has happened since you've began taking care of yourself."I pointed out and he huffed annoyed.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."He said crossing him arms over his chest.

"I am."I reassured with a slight nod.

"Fine."He huffed out before marching away from me and back in the direction he had come from.

"Ed?"I called out and he turned around with an angry look on his face.

"What?"

"Thank you...for earlier,you saved my life."I told him and his demeanour calmed slightly.

"Yeah whatever."Was all he said before disappearing from my sight. With Edmund that's the best I'm going to get.

* * *

It has been three days since I first arrived and I was quickly beginning to grow tired of being strapped to a tree. We had moved along but I always ended up tied to another tree. I haven't spoken to Darrius since the first night but he's always sending me reassuring looks that leave me utterly confused. I've spoken to Edmund a few times but every time I bring up any of his siblings he makes up an excuse and runs off. I haven't seen my father's statue since that night either and it was beginning to confuse me. Why lug around a heavy statue?

"Stop,We shall rest here for the night!"The witch announced and everybody came to a halt. We were travelling to some unknown location. I was riding on a lewd smelling Centaur who's name I don't know. He was just as cruel as every other servant of the Queen. I would try and run but I'm pretty sure I can't out run a man with the speed of a horse. As always the same two dwarfs came over and dragged me to a nearby tree by my hair. I used to scream out but I soon realized that they enjoyed it so I bit my tongue trying to stay silent. I noticed Darrius watching with an angered expression on his face before turning around and galloping away.

* * *

It was now dark and I could barely see any of the beast that helped keep me captive anymore. I felt a freezing breeze blow onto my skin making a deep numbing shiver run down my spine. I was beginning to lose hope of ever getting out of here but I kept going back to my and Peter's conversation. He promised that he wouldn't let anything happen to me but there's not a whole lot he can do if he has no idea where I am. I felt a tear spill down my cheek as another harsh breeze blew making me even colder. I tried to wrestle out of my ropes but it was no use,I was stuck.

"Psst."I heard something hiss behind me and I tensed. Suddenly the restraints fell and I realised I was free. I shot up quickly and looked behind the tree.

"Darrius?What are y-"

"We must hurry."He interrupted lifting me up and setting me on his back. I noticed a trolly attached to him and sitting in the trolly was my father."Hold on my Queen."He ordered but I didn't follow his demands,

"Edmund."I whispered before jumping down.

"We must leave him. We need to hurry before it's too late."Darrius cried in a hushed voice but I didn't miss his urgency.

"I won't leave him. If he doesn't go than neither do I."I said stubbornly and crossed my arms defiantly. He sighed heavily not knowing what to do."Please Darrius,for me?"I pleaded hoping it would work.

"I shall try but if I do not succeed you need to run,do you understand?"He spoke in a serious tone and I reluctantly nodded.

"I want to help."I said and his eyes widened.

"Absolutely not. It's far to dangerous." He said incredulously and I huffed.

"Can you say no to a Queen?"I asked still not believing I was a Queen but he does, so why not use it?

"You have no kingdom at the moment."He answered truthfully and I glared up at him."My apologies but someone must stay with King Joseph."He pointed back to the statue."If someone where to come along,they might see it and alert the witch."He explained and even though I hated to admit it,he was right.

"Fine."I sighed in defeat. Darrius quickly unhinged the trolly from him and took off towards where everyone currently was. I rubbed my hands together trying to generate a little heat but it didn't work very well. I wondered over to the trolly to see if Darrius had packed any supplies. Lucky for me he did. I grabbed a fur blanket similar to the one I was given three nights ago. I quickly wrapped the blanket around myself and allowed the warmth to spread through my body. I could never live in a place where it's always cold. I walked around to the back of the trolly where the statue was strapped in by some spare ropes. I looked into my fathers face. I wonder what he looked like before. What his eye and hair colour was,if he was pale or tan,but mainly I wondered what kind of person he was. The witch said that we were alike but I'm not going to take her word for it. I was reaching out to touch his heart broken looking face when I heard a loud yell.

Suddenly I saw Darrius with Edmund on his back racing over towards me. My eyes widened when I saw a mob of creatures chasing after them with weapons raised.

"Traitor!"

"Get them!"

"They won't get far!"I heard a few voices say over the loud shrieks of the mob. I saw Darrius come over and grab hold of the trolly.  
"Hold on!"He yelled and I gripped onto the sides seconds before we went racing away. The trees,snow and sky seemed to all blend together as we rushed by. It was all a blur,I could still hear the screams of the mob but they were getting quieter by the second. It was a bumpy ride but thankfully we were soon consumed by quiet.

"Darrius?"I called out still unsure if we were safe.

"All is well."I heard him shout back,he sounded happy.

"Ed?"I yelled out again as I felt the icy air speed past us.

"I'm fine."I sighed in relief when I heard Edmund's usual grumpy tone. I was relaxed the rest of the ride. We weren't out of the woods yet but at least we're safe for the time being.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think of this chapter. You got to see a bit more of Violet's personality in this chapter,did you like it?.And what do you guys think will happen in the next chapter?Let me know:D xxEmily**


	8. Plevona and Explinations

I was sitting in the back of the trolley waiting for Darrius to decide that it was safe enough to stop. The black night sky was littered with shining stars the only thing giving off any light. My body was aching for sleep and my eyes were dry as we zoomed through the cold night air.

"How long until we can stop?"I heard Edmund ask in annoyance for the hundredth time from Darrius's back.

"With all my respect King Edmund,shut up."Darrius said and I let out a loud burst of laughter.

"Oh shut up."I heard Ed mumble faintly.

"My Queen we are almost there."Darrius informed me ignoring Edmund completely.

"Wait,where are we going?"I asked not knowing we were heading anywhere particular.

"Why...Plevona of course.I have not been since the day of your birth, your Majesty." He said great joy in his voice."We are going home."I heard him say and I could hear the smile in his voice.I was very confused,why did he leave his home in the first place.I know The White Witch invaded and murdered my parents but the way he made it seem was like the entire kingdom fell apart,if so than why are we going back?

The sun was beginning to rise as we rode out of the forest.I sat up and spotted a small village close by filled with charming little houses that looked abandoned. There were two sets of tall steel gates one at the entrance of the village and the other separating the village from a dark old large stone whole place looked completely deserted except for the fact of smoke coming from one of the houses in the village. It looked really eerie.

I looked over at my...Dad? And noticed the crest on his armor. It was the same crest that was carved into the steel gates of the entrance to the town,than just above the crest read :_Plevona:Home of the Brave._Well I think we're in the right place than.

The gate screeched as Darrius pushed them open,I guess no one cares if there are any intruders anymore.I sat up and looked at my companions.I saw Edmund looking around curiously while Darrius looked a mixture of happy and is he nervous?My question was answered when we reached the house with the smoke piping out.

The small rounded blue door burst open almost falling off the hinges. My eyes widened and I stood up on the trolley and yanked Edmund by the collar of his shirt into the back with me.

"What?"Edmund spat while rubbing his shoulders as if I have injured him gravely

"Traitor!"A deep voice bellowed with anger and authority in his voice and was followed by a second I thought the witch and her ghouls had found us but when I glanced over at the small house and saw a large group that was very diverse,animals,centaurs,fauns and a few of the hairy beasts like the one who kidnapped me all running towards us angrily,decked out in armor like my fathers and armed with a variety of weapons.

"Please my brothers and sisters,please list-"Darrius tried as the mob neared us,I was wondering why he wasn't taking out his weapon.I reached back to my dad's sword and tried to pull it out but it was made of stone as well.

The Centaur who had yelled reached Darrius who had unhooked himself from us and threw him to the ground roughly. I gasped in fear when I saw him raise his sword above Darrius about to strike down on him. I jumped down off of the trolley and ran over Edmund right behind stopped when the crowd circled Darrius and the other Centaur cheering loudly .Ed and I began to try and push our way in but they didn't budge an inch.

"What do we do?"Edmund asked when it was apparent we weren't getting through.

"Get down."I ordered and dropped to the cold ground on my hands and knees. Ed looked torn so I quickly reached up and pulled him down."Crawl."I ordered as I began to crawl through the crowds feet trying to get to the center.I couldn't hear what Darrius and the un-named centaur were saying and I was beginning to panick until I saw Darrius pleading with the small army trying to speak but no one was listening. We got close enough to hear so we came to a stop to listen for a second.

"You dare show your face after what you've betrayed our King and Queen,you've betrayed all off Plevona with your treachery!"The centaur yelled with great power followed by loud cheers from the crowd making me cover my ears.

"Please,just list-"Darrius tried but the other Centaur brough the tip of his sword to Darrius's lips and I watched in horror frozen in shock and fear.

"You don't get to speak all you get to do is die!"The centaur growled pulling his sword up past his head and beginning to strike it down towards Darrius who had his eyes clamped shut and his body tensed trying to brace himself.

"STOP!"I screamed so loud that my throat burned. The entire crowd went silent and looked around to see who made the noise.I saw Edmund looking at me with wide eyes shaking his head telling me to stay down but I ignored him and slowly stood up holding my head eye was watching me curiously as I shoved my way to the middle where Darrius was looking at me with gratitude in his eyes.

"Who is this?A human?"The centaur said with a laugh and the crowd followed to laugh almost mockingly."This man is a traitor and this involves you not little human so I demand you leave."

"Who do you think you are?"I asked feeling anger surge in me.

"I am Lord Grigor Moon."He answered proudly walking over to me." And who do you think you are?"

"My name is Violet Roberts and apparently I am your Queen so I demand you drop your sword."I said with as much authority I had hoping it didn't sound completely stupid. The crowd erupted with whispers and gasps while the centaur looked at me skeptically.

"You are lying."He said but he didn't sound so sure.

"My lord,she resembles the Queen."A Faun pointed out as he bowed deeply and than as if a domino effect the entire crowd did the same except for the centaur in front of me.

"How can you all believe this?She could be an impostor."

"I demand you put down your weapon this instant. I resemble my mother apparently and was found in a wardrobe when I was only a few days old with nothing but a blanket with my name embroidered on it."I said hoping that would convince him.I think it worked because he dropped his sword with a horrified expression before he bowed to the ground with the rest of the crowd.I sighed relieved that this was over."Ed?"I called looking around worriedly but relaxed when he popped up between a bowing Faun and Tiger.

"I'm okay."He said with chattering teeth.

"You."I said pointing to a Fawn who looked up are they scared of me?I'm not the one with a sword,I don't have anything."Take him inside and make sure he gets warm."I ordered and he immediately did as I said and led Ed inside the small house.

"My apologizes my Queen."The centaur said trying to cover up his previous rudenes

"Darrius?"I asked concerned looking over at my friend.

"I am alright."He assured as he got up and I relaxed.

"My Queen he betrayed us all."The rude centaur said and I shrugged.

"Okay,everyone get inside and we'll sort everything out."I said determinably with a confident nod. I watched shocked as every single creature and animal walked into the house without a word. It's strange that they all listen to me."Can you please bring my father inside?"I asked gabbing a centaur as she passed. She looked at me in disbelief until I pointed back to the she saw my father and the sate he was in she looked a little disappointed but did as I asked without a word.

When I walked inside the house I saw Edmund and Darrius standing on one side off the room while the rest were on the other side glaring at the two of them angrily.

"I heard the son of Adam betrayed his siblings."I heard a fawn say to the crowd who shook their head disapprovingly.

"Two traitors in one house."A large brown bear added and I sighed.

"Alright,everyone please listen. Edmund is my friend and I wish for you all to treat him kindly,along with Darrius."I announced and I could tell the people did not like my request."What?"I asked and a sleek Jaguire stepped forward bowing in front of me.

"My Queen,With all due respect, but Darrius betrayed us."He said and I chewed on my bottom lip nervously.

"At least give him a chance to explain and listen with an open mind."I pleaded and the crowd all nodded."Thank you,now everyone take a seat."I said as the woman walked in with my father and set him down in front of the looked at the statue sadly and I sighed as I turned and walked over to the long wooden table and taking a seat at the head of the table.I have absolutely no idea what I am doing,I'm just doing what the Kings and Queens do in books I've read but it seems to be working thankfully.

I waited patently as everyone sat around the table and those who couldn't fit leaned against the wall.I saw Edmund sitting next to the fireplace looking for a seat so I waved him over and scooted over giving him half my seat,he rolled his eyes but sat anyway.

"Well traitor,lie away."The centaur who attacked Darrius earlier growled and I sighed.

"Open mind."I reminded and he looked down at the table.I don't like giving out orders but if I don't God knows where we'd be right now.

"Okay,yes I betrayed all of you by going to the white witch but I did as King Joesph asked."Darrius started and everyone in the room looked at him not sure of what to think."He knew when Queen Violet came back the white witch would try and capture and kill her so we needed to have someone on the inside. Just in case."

"How convenient."Someone said and a few nodded in agreement.

"The only other person who knows the truth is frozen."Grigor added.

"I may not have been involved in that conversation but Darrius saved my could have easily just stayed with the Witch but he risked his life to protect ne. Believe what you want but you can't change facts and it's a fact that he saved Edmund and myself and what you all believe is nothing but speculation."I reasoned trying to help Darrius out.

"And the other traitor?"A female fawn asked and everyone glared over at Edmund who looked down at his hands in shame.

"He is my friend and made a mistake,it has nothing to do with Plevona anyway,not directly at least."I defended shortly and everyone dropped it quickly.

"My Queen what are we to do?Your parents told us to wait until you arrived and that you'd know what to do."A badger said and I chewed on my bottom lip.I don't know what to do.I've only been in Narnia for a few days.

"Um...well..we can,uh...Aslan!"I shouted and the crowd jumped slightly."We have to go to Aslan."I said nodding my head pleased with my decision.

"Aslan is at the stone table."Gigor said pulling a map from his belt."If we leave today we can be there in two days time."He explained and I nodded.

"Than pack up,we leave as soon as possible.I need a look out,the witch will be looking for us."I said rising from my chair.

"It will be an honor."The badger said and I smiled.I don't quite get why everything I ask of them will be an honor but it's better than them refusing.

"Someone gather the horses,pack up all the weapons and as much food as we will need."Gigor called out and everyone rushed off to follow his commands.

"Grigor."Darrius said walking through the people over to the other centaur who looked at him with no respect.

"What do you want?"Grigor spat.

"You realize you are no longer in Violet gives the orders now and all you do is follow them."He said and Grigor glared at him before storming out of the small house slamming the door behind him. Darrius smirked proudly before walking out the door too, leaving Edmund and myself alone.

"Well...that was interesting."

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think. What do you think is going to happen? What do you guys think of Darrius and the other Plevonaions(Grigor and the others.) :)**


End file.
